When Hearts Collide
by JPHBK
Summary: Lana Lang moves to Gotham looking to start a new life there. Her past catches up with her though and she finds things in Gotham to be very similar to what she left behind in Metropolis. Crossover story set in Smallville universe. Slightly AU as the story was conceived between Seasons 4 and 5 of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Lana Lang looked over her shoulder and stopped walking for a second. She took in the sight behind her, which was that of a very deserted looking street, dark with only the dimmest shade of light from some sparse street lights illuminating it. She looked in front of her and saw the pretty much the same thing. There were no cars going by, everything was pretty much still, but then she was in one of the more deserted parts of town. It wasn't her idea to be in this particular spot either, but once the subway broke down one stop too soon, she decided instead of waiting on it to get her home she would just come up and look for a cab. The search was proving fruitless. She was really thinking about turning around and heading back to the subway to wait it out there.

Lana sighed and pulled out her cellphone. She started to dial, but then remembered she was new in town and didn't really know anyone that could come pick her up as of yet. She reluctantly put her cell phone back into her purse, and continued walking. It actually seemed like she might be walking into a more deserted part of town. She stopped and considered turning and going back. She had heard the horror stories about this side of the city. She turned and started to go back when she ran into a burly man who had somehow came up behind her without her hearing him.

Lana fell backwards on the ground from the impact. She looked up to see a very big and very unfriendly looking man standing over her. She looked to his right to see two more very similar looking men next to him. She glanced to the left to see three more on that side. She started to get up but one of the men put his foot on her leg.

"Don't get up on our account," the man said, eliciting some chuckles from the rest of the group.

"You look a little lost," the one she had bumped into, chimed in.

"Uh...yeah.. the uh... subway broke down, so I thought..that...I would come up and look for a cab," Lana said, really wishing the man would get his foot off her leg, it was starting to hurt.

"I see," the guy took his foot and nudged the other guy's foot off of Lana's leg, much to her relief. She started to get up immediately. Once she got up it was then she realized that the men had made their way around her, and she was encircled completely by them. "Well, I'm afraid we don't get too many cabs in this part of town.. for some reason they seem to be afraid to come our way."

"Oh..well, that's not good," Lana said, trying to keep an eye on all the men, which was proving to be difficult.

"Yeah, not good at all," the guy responded. Lana had figured by now, he was obviously the ringleader of the group, or at least the spokesperson. "Well, I suppose we could give you a ride."

"Well, actually I was thinking of just going back and waiting it out at the subway," Lana replied, she tried to move past the men, but they only moved closer to each other, not giving her room to pass.

"Now, why would you go and turn down an offer of kindness like that?" the ringleader asked.

"Uh, I appreciate the offer, really, but I just want to go back to the subway and go that route... I uh...it's a pretty good distance away to my apartment and I wouldn't want you to have to go that far out of your way and..."Lana said.

"Yeah..yeah.." the man said. "Why don't you shut that pretty mouth of yours?"

"Yeah, you should definitely be seen but not heard," one of the other men chimed in. Lana was really terrified at this point. She had really gotten herself in a pickle this time, and while no stranger to being in situations where she needed help getting out, this time, she didn't have her backup to rely on.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we saw someone this pretty on this side of town, Brock," another of the men addressed the ringleader.

"Yep, I think our place could use a woman's touch..." Brock said. "What you think, pretty lady?"

"Please.. just let me go," Lana said.

"You mean, you wouldn't want to come live with us?" Brock asked, fake pouting.

"Please..." Lana said, her voice breaking a little. She was trying not to show fear, but there really wasn't anyway out of this.

"You will be begging for different reasons, later," Brock said as he motioned to two guys behind her. They nodded and then wasted no time in grabbing Lana from behind. One of them grabbed her legs and the other grabbed her upper body and put his hand over her mouth. Lana struggled for all she was worth, and almost slipped out of their grasp a couple of times, but they eventually got a good grip on her and she found herself unable to move. "Let's go."

The men moved toward the alley in front of them, but stopped when one of them caught a glimpse of something moving in the alley.

"Hey..what's the holdup?" Brock asked from behind the men who were carrying Lana.

"Uh..I thought..." the man shook his head and started to move again. No sooner had he took a step he saw some movement again. "Something is in that alley."

"What?" Brock asked.

"Something... I see something moving," the man said.

"You two.. check it out," Brock commanded, point to two men to his right. They nodded and made their way past the group and into the alley. They disappeared into the darkness and the remaining group waited patiently for a response from them. After several moments, there was nothing, not even a sound coming from the alley.

"Hey, you two!" Brock called out into the alley. "What's going on in there!?"

Suddenly one of the men came flying out of the alley and landed in front of the group. Brock kicked him over with his foot to see he was breathing but unconscious. He pulled a gun out of his coat and cocked it. He nodded to the group to do the same.

"Here.." Brock took Lana from the men and made his way to the back of the group. Once he had gotten a good distance behind them, he motioned for the men to enter the alley. He watched as they disappeared much as the earlier guys had. He then whispered in Lana's ear. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of this, and be home in no time."

"I wouldn't count on it," a voice from behind Brock whispered. Brock turned around to see something he was sure was just a myth.

"You..." Brock said in disbelief, before he raised his gun to fire. Before he could pull the trigger, the gun was snatched out of his hands by something he didn't even see. He looked down at his hands in disbelief, and then quickly pulled out a knife and put it to Lana's throat. "Out here, guys!"

Brock glanced over his shoulder to see his men filing out of the alley, to stand behind him. He smiled triumphantly and turned back to the figure standing not moving in his path. As much as he wanted to get home with the girl and have some fun, being the person who took out the figure standing in front of him meant even more to him.

"Shoot him," Brock said, as he backed up and watched his men open fire on the black clad figure standing in the street in front of them. He watched as the bullets hit him, one after the other. The sound of the guns firing all at once was deafening, but still nothing stirred. Finally the shots died down and Brock

watched as the once unmovable figure in front of them, began to stagger before falling backwards on the cold and wet blacktop with an audible thud. The men began to hoot and holler and laugh.

"Seems he wasn't so invincible after all," one of the men commented.

"Yeah, he went down like any average wanna-be hero," another added.

"So what do you say we see how bad we blew him up," Brock said as he started moving towards the lifeless body in the street in front of him. He maneuvered easily even while holding Lana, because of their great size difference. He had gotten about halfway when he thought saw some movement, but brushed it off after a moment of scanning the body. Lana however didn't brush it off, and watched as the so called lifeless body moved his hand ever so slowly to something on his side. She jumped when he all of the sudden kipped up in front of them. To her surprise her sudden jump had actually freed her from Brock's grasp, and she fell away from him.

"My turn," the figure in black said. The men through down their empty guns, and pulled out various weapons, such as knives and clubs, and waited for it to make a move. To their surprise, he held very still and began to look past them, rather than at them. There was a strange sound coming from the dark alley behind them, but before any of them could react suddenly hundreds of bats began to fly out of it and circle them. It gave the figure the perfect opportunity and cover to move in and start taking the men out one at a time.

Lana watched from the ground as the guy who had seemingly came to rescue her disappeared into the bats and after a few moments she began to see man after man fall to the ground unconscious. Finally the wall of bats lifted and flew off into the night sky, and Lana saw that her rescuer was nowhere to be seen. All that was left to be seen was a group of unconscious thugs. Lana looked around to see that all of the commotion had not stirred the streets a bit, and it was then that she realized just how deserted a place she had really wandered into. Lana turned and began to head back to the subway when she ran into yet another large chest, this one much harder than the previous one, and this time when she felt herself falling she also felt two hands take hold of her arms and steady her. Lana looked up at the person who was now holding her in place in front of him. And although he had just saved her life, his appearance wasn't all that comforting.

"Uh...tha..thank you," Lana stammered out, trying to regain her composure, and trying to not be intimidated by the appearance of the person in front of her. He was clad in some kind of solid black body armor from head to toe, with black gloves and boots. He had a long flowing black cape, and a mask that held a scowl on it, and resembled very much that of a bat. The mysterious stranger gently let go of her and stepped back a couple steps. Lana looked into his eyes to see that he himself appeared to be a little shaken for some reason as he gazed at her.

"You shouldn't be in this neighborhood alone," He replied.

"The subway.. it..uh broke down," Lana stated.

"I know," he responded, before pulling a little device out of his belt and pressing a button on it. Lana watched him intently as he turned put the device back into his belt and looked past her. She was almost afraid to know what was coming since last time it wasn't so nice. She heard a low rumble approaching and cautiously turned her head to see a black... uh...something coming her way. It was some sort of automobile she supposed, just nothing like she had ever seen before. The vehicle stopped just in front of them, and the top slid forward revealing the inside of it. Lana peeked over into it and marveled at all of the buttons and levers in it. She was startled when her mysterious hero sunk down into the seat on the driver's side and then turned to look at her. "Coming, or would you rather try the subway again?"

"No..I'm coming," Lana said, as she pulled herself into the vehicle while trying to keep a shred of dignity as she did. The vehicle definitely wasn't made for a 5'4" woman to get in and out of on a regular basis. She finally settled into the passenger seat, and watched as the top slid back over them.

"Hold on," was the last thing Lana heard, before they were speeding off down the road.

(***)

Lana walked into her apartment and closed the door. She shook her head in disbelief a couple times. The experience she had was a little surreal to say the least. Almost being kidnapped by a group of thugs, being saved by a man dressed as a bat, riding in an unbelievable car, going speeds she had never been in her life...yeah, surreal seemed to fit. She put her purse down on the counter next to her and flipped on the lights in her apartment. She then walked over to the doors that led to the balcony. She opened them up and walked out into the brisk night air, that she had just came in from. Lana walked up to railing that separated her from the substantial drop to below. She rested her hands on it and looked out over the city.

"Seems like Gotham has some things in common with Metropolis," Lana said to herself. "They both have a mysterious hero running around."

Lana's mind then went to the superhero that took up residence in Metropolis. Actually it went to the real identity of the superhero. The man she had been in love with since she truly knew what love was, Clark Kent. Lana's eyes went to the ring on her finger. He had refused to take it back, he said he bought it for her, and her only. They had cried together that day, not the first time they had either. They had also cried when he got the news about his father's passing, they were just getting settled in their apartment when he got the call. She had never seen him look as vulnerable as he did that day, but by the same token, he had never looked stronger as well. She knew that Jonathan Kent would have been very proud of how he took care of his mother during that time. She was proud of him too, and she told him this. Lana realized her mind was just wandering now.. as it usually did when she thought of Clark. So many emotions came out of her at the thought of him, and she never knew exactly what she would get when she thought about him.

They shared many sad and happy memories together, and the day that they gave that up was the saddest of them all. It had to be that way though, or so Lana felt at the time. Yes it was her decision to end their lifelong bond. Why? Well, if you asked her at this very moment, she probably wouldn't have an answer. At the time her answer would have been that she just felt she needed to live out from under Clark's protective wing. She was having trouble differentiating Clark Kent from the man he transformed into to be Metropolis' protector, Superman. She just couldn't take that she was seemingly in love with two men, and the whole thing seemed to much for her. Her choice to leave was made even clearer, when she received the call about a new job offer with Wayne Enterprises. She interpreted it as a sign. He didn't. That was the last time she saw him, when she gave him the news of her accepting the job offer. He had offered to help her move, but she refused, because she knew it would just add to the hurt of leaving him behind.

So now, here she was. Clark Kent still very much a presence in her heart, but she could feel his influence on it leaving a little more with everyday she was away from him. This both scared and excited her. For so long she was sure she would always be in love with Clark, and for the longest time, that was fine. Now her person had moved on, and she sincerely hoped her heart could follow as well.

Just then something caught Lana's eyes in the sky. It was some sort of spotlight shining bright into the sky. It was a symbol of a bat. The exact same symbol she had seen on her mysterious hero's chest.

"Weird," Lana commented, before turning to go back inside, to finish the last of her unpacking, and to maybe do some research on a certain man in black.

(***)

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes and looked up at a familiar face at his bedside. The face of an aging, and distinguished man, who was smiling down at Bruce as he often did. Bruce knew he probably smiled like that just to tease him, knowing that Bruce was not a morning person, and that he was. But he loved the man almost like a father and couldn't get angry at him if he tried.

"Master Wayne, I know you were out late last night, and while you know very well I am a big fan of your overtime work, so to speak, I must ask that you do get up now," Alfred Pennyworth explained.

"Why so bossy this morning, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he pulled the covers back and sat up.

"Because sir, you have a very important meeting this morning, and I do not wish to get another call from that rather annoying secretary of yours asking why you are late again," Alfred answered.

"Oh man, how much time do I have?" Bruce asked, bolting out of bed and over to his closet.

"About a half an hour sir," Alfred responded.

"Why did you not wake me sooner?" Bruce questioned.

"Well sir.. you do have an alarm clock, and I do have things to do around the house you know, plus knowing you if I had bothered to wake you up earlier you would have just found a way to be late anyway," Alfred teased. Bruce just smiled and shook his head, before heading into the rather luxurious bathroom for a quick shower.

"Alfred could you pull the Ferrari around front, I'm going to need to have plenty of horsepower to make it to my meeting with Ms. Lang," Bruce called out into the adjacent room as he prepared his shower.

"Very well sir," Alfred responded as he walked out. "Too bad you can't use the other car for this one."

"Yeah, too bad," Bruce said before climbing in the shower.

(***)

Lana got off of the elevator and looked directly in front of her at a twenty-something blond woman sitting behind a desk and talking on the phone. Lana approached her and sat at a chair in front of the desk. She waited patiently for the woman to get off of the phone.

"Are you Ms. Lang?" the secretary asked as she looked at a computer screen in front of her?

"Yes," Lana answered, sitting up a little straighter once she was spoken to.

"Mr. Wayne is running a little late this morning, but he told me to tell you to just go on back to his office and make yourself comfortable and he would be in soon," the secretary said.

"Thank you..." Lana replied, before standing up.

"Just go down the big hall over there to the doors at the end," the secretary explained, gesturing behind her to the hall.

"Ok," Lana said, as she walked around the desk and walked over to the hall that went slightly to the left. Lana walked down the hall and stopped at the double doors at the end with "Bruce Wayne" written on them. Lana slowly opened the doors and walked into the very spacious office. It was at least half the size of her whole apartment and her apartment wasn't small by any means. Lana walked in and looked around taking the room in. There wasn't a whole lot decorating the walls. And the walls themselves were a little odd, being black and all. She couldn't ever remember being in an office with black walls before. Maybe she just hadn't noticed. Lana walked over to the large desk sitting towards the end of the room. She took a seat in a chair in front of it, much like she had done outside earlier. This chair was much more comfy though, Lana thought as she squished around on it a little, she laughed a little at herself for doing so.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who did that the first time they sat in one of those chairs," a voice from behind Lana said. Lana was startled right out of her comfy chair and up to her feet. She turned to see a very handsome and very well dressed man standing in the doorway. Lana laughed nervously a little and knew she had probably turned bright red. In fact she thought she could almost see the glow of her face reflecting off of the black walls. Bruce chuckled slightly at her flustered state. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok.. " Lana said gaining a little of her composure. She extended her hand to Bruce. Bruce gladly took it and shook it.

"Ms. Lang, it's very nice to officially meet you," Bruce said.

"Likewise," Lana said noticing how nice of a smile Bruce had.

"Shall we get down to business?" Bruce said as he found himself reluctantly breaking the minimal physical contact of the handshake.

"Of course," Lana said, as she watched Bruce go around to the other side of the desk and place his briefcase on it. Bruce sat down in his chair and looked up at Lana and grinned as he waited for her to sit down. Lana sat down and this time with a little more dignity than last.

"So, I was very pleased to hear you had accepted the job offer," Bruce said. "I'm sorry I couldn't actually call and make the offer in person."

"It's ok," Lana said. "And I was very happy to accept the job offer, it's an amazing opportunity."

"Yes, I think branching out Wayne Enterprises is going to help out the economy of Gotham quite a bit," Bruce said. "And I am most excited about our new fashion division."

"It sounds great," Lana responded.

"When we came up with the idea, you were the first person who came into my mind to head it up," Bruce stated.

"Oh, well that's very flattering," Lana responded.

"Don't be modest Ms. Lang, the work you done in Metropolis was superb," Bruce said. "Metropolis Style's profits nearly doubled when you took over as head of their fashion division, and that definitely didn't go unnoticed."

"I had a great team working with me as well," Lana explained, still not accustomed to having people praise her for her work.

"I'm sure you did, and I promise to provide you with the best help Gotham has to offer, when you begin here," Bruce replied. Lana smiled in response, which in turn prompted Bruce to smile as well. He kinda got lost in Lana's eyes and lost his train of thought, and didn't realize it until there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh.. sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, and.." Bruce said trying to explain away his moment of spazziness.

"Neither did I actually, so it's all good," Lana replied, grinning at him a bit.

"Oh..well I hate to hear that, not used to your new surroundings yet?" Bruce asked.

"Not really," Lana replied.

"Gotham can seem a little rough at times, but I believe that beneath the hard exterior the city has a heart of gold," Bruce said.

"I think there are definitely some great people here," Lana replied.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, the city got a whole lot nicer when you moved here," Bruce said genuinely smiling. Something he wasn't so used to. "I think having you here, will do great things for our city."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Lana said.

"You can call me Bruce," Bruce responded.

(***)

Lana walked out of her shower and grabbed a towel to dry her hair off. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grinned inside when she saw that she was already grinning outwardly. Today had been a wonderful day. The meeting with her new boss went great. He was very charming, funny, and well she had to admit, he wasn't hard to look at either. He seemed to be a very hands-on and caring boss as well. He personally escorted to down to floor of Wayne Enterprises that was going to be handling the new fashion department. He had introduced her to all the people she would be working with, and they really seemed like a bunch of friendly but focused people. She had very high hopes for the success of her new career and also had some hopes for other things as well. Lana walked into the bedroom of her apartment and over to her closet, she began to rummage through them looking for the perfect dress for the evening. She was startled when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lana asked as she picked up the cell phone.

"Lana, hey.. how is Gotham treating you?" Lois Lane asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Lois, it's great to hear a familiar voice," Lana said. "And Gotham is..well it's different than Metropolis."

"Well, I just thought I'd call you and see how you were doing, you met any interesting people yet?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Lana said, thinking first of "The Batman", and then Bruce Wayne as well.

"So, you found any of the good "hot spots" yet?" Lois questioned.

"Hot spots?" Lana asked in return.

"You know, good restaurants, clubs, stores..etc," Lois answered.

"Oh.. no not really, been kinda sticking to my apartment," Lana said. "Can give you the number to a good Chinese and pizza place though."

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Lois asked. "You have been there for what.. five days and you still haven't gotten out and had some fun?"

"You know, there's been unpacking, and uh, you know..." Lana replied.

"Yeah... don't worry when I get there we will rectify the "staying in" problem," Lois stated.

"When you get here?" Lana asked confused.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you first, I'm coming down to do a story on "Wayne Fashion"," Lois responded.

"Oh..well.. that's great," Lana replied.

"Yeah, there are some rumblings about him branching it out to Metropolis and Perry wanted us to get to the bottom of it," Lois continued. "Of course it's not my ideal kind of story, no real human drama or anything, but still I couldn't pass up an opportunity to visit you."

"Us?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, me and... oh.. I didn't even think about that," Lois said.

"So Clark's coming?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah, now it makes sense why he was trying so hard to get out of it, jeez sometimes I can be dense," Lois said. "I mean I sat there when Perry gave us the assignment thinking, "Why would he have a problem with this?" and your big break-up didn't even cross my mind."

"He doesn't want to come?" Lana asked, feeling sorta hurt, although she didn't know why she should.

"Well, you know, your break-up hit him hard, he isn't the same ol' upbeat Clark," Lois said.

"Oh..." Lana was beginning to feel bad.

"Oh, Lana, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel..." Lois started to apologize.

"No it's OK, I suspected anyway," Lana interrupted.

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad seeing him again, or maybe we can work it, so you don't or something," Lois said.

"Yeah..., actually I kinda have a date tonight," Lana said.

"A date, really?" Lois asked, surprised.

"Well, it's not really a date-date, I don't think, just a getting to know you dinner," Lana explained.

"That sounds like a date-date to me," Lois replied.

"It's business related though," Lana said.

"Ooh, this "non-date" wouldn't happen to be with the very gorgeous bachelor by the name of Bruce Wayne, would it?" Lois asked.

"Yeah.. "Lana replied, finding herself grinning again.

"Girl, you certainly have a way with tall, handsome brunettes, don't you?" Lois teased.

"Again, it's just business, he said he thought it would be good if we got to know one another better," Lana explained. "He is putting a lot of faith in me, to run "Wayne Fashion" and so it's only right he get to know in whom he is putting his faith, I think."

"Mmmhmm," Lois replied, before laughing a little. "Well, I won't keep you then, you go and have a fun "non-date" with the delicious Mr. Wayne, and tell him that I look forward to meeting him."

"Ok, and thanks for calling," Lana said.

"Line goes both ways you know," Lois responded. "Night."

"Night," Lana replied, before turning off her cell phone, and continuing her dress search with thoughts of two men now running through her head. She had no idea what it would be like to see Clark again. However she was determined to not focus on it, and enjoy herself tonight.

(***)

Lana rang the doorbell on the huge structure in front of her. "The word mansion had to have been made with this house in mind", Lana thought to herself. She took a look at her surroundings one more time, before the door opened and she was greeted.

"Do come in, Ms. Lang, Master Wayne is waiting for you in the lounge," Alfred said.

"Thank you," Lana said as she stepped into the mansion. She smiled politely at the friendly looking elder gentleman as he took her coat. He smiled in response and the gestured for her to enter a large room to her left. Lana nodded and then made her way to the room. She tried not to stare to much, but the house was very large, and very beautifully decorated. She had been in mansions before, like the Lex Luthor mansion for example, but it was not nearly as beautiful on the inside as this one.

"Hey, you look very nice," Bruce said as he watched Lana enter the room looking around at her surroundings more so than actually watching where she was going. He found that to be very charming.

"Thank you," Lana replied, looking at him and then down a little sheepishly when she realized she had just kinda wandered into the room without really looking where she was going. She took in Bruce's appearance as well and smiled, he was dressed very nicely. She was afraid maybe she would be overdressed in her fancy blue dress, and look silly, but nope it looked like the dress matched the evening perfectly so far.

"So, uh, dinner is ready if you want to..." Bruce said gesturing towards the dining room

"Oh, of course, I'm actually starved," Lana replied.

"You like Lobster?" Bruce asked as he approached her.

"Yes, very much so," Lana answered. Her stomach was about to answer for her, but luckily it contained herself. It had just been awhile since she had eaten anything really good. While she enjoyed pizza as much as the typical American, the thought of a lobster dinner, sounded miles better.

"Good.. shall we?" Bruce asked as he held out his arm for her to take. Lana smiled and took it, and he led them into the dining room.

(***)

Lana took the last sip of her wine, and placed the glass gently back onto the table. She looked down at Bruce who was just finishing up his as well.

"That was the best meal I have eaten, in a long time," Lana stated.

"Yes, that was very good," Bruce agreed. "I must compliment Alfred on this one."

"He is an excellent chef," Lana commented.

"Alfred is the best," Bruce responded. "And I must say, Lana, that I really am excited for you to officially start work tomorrow."

"I am very much looking forward to it as well," Lana replied.

"Did you find your new office satisfactory?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, yes, it was very nice," Lana answered.

"Good, I was hoping you would like it," Bruce responded, smiling. "So what do you say we take a walk on the grounds and talk some more, it's a lovely night out tonight."

"That sounds nice," Lana replied, as she and Bruce stood up from the dining table and began to make their way out of the room.

"So, tell me a little about your life in Metropolis," Bruce said, as they made their way down the hall and out a side door and onto the grounds behind the house. Lana smiled as she saw the beautiful lawn and and flowers located behind the house.

"Well, uh, you know it was your typical "starting a life in the big city" kinda thing," Lana replied.

"Did you like your job at Metropolis Style?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it was a great experience," Lana answered.

"Any boyfriends?" Bruce asked. Lana's hand immediately went to the hand with her ring from Clark on it. Bruce noticed. "I see there was one, very special to you it would seem as well."

"Yes, he was very special," Lana replied somewhat sadly.

"Well, I won't pry into your life," Bruce said, smiling at her.

"No it's ok," Lana responded turning to Bruce and returning the smile. Bruce was just about to reach out to take her hand when something in the sky caught his eye. He pulled back his hand, and began to fidget a little nervously. Lana noticed what he was about to do, and also noticed him stop, and began to feel a little disappointed.

"Listen, Lana, this is going to sound so lame, but I just remembered something I need to do, and it's really important," Bruce said.

"Oh," Lana responded.

"I hate to just end our date like this," Bruce said.

"Date?" Lana questioned.

"I'm sorry, did you not.. I mean...wasn't..." Bruce stammered.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure," Lana replied.

"Oh..ok," Bruce said. "I like you a lot Lana, and this was a very nice evening for me, thanks for accepting my invitation."

"I had a great night too," Lana stated. Bruce smiled and then stepped closer to her. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bruce said as he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I look forward to it," Lana replied smiling back at him. Bruce then led her back to the house and once they got inside he stopped and gently untangled their intertwined arms before heading off down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Your coat Ms. Lang," Alfred said from next to the doorway. Lana grinned and then came over to accept his help with putting on her coat.

"You have a lovely house here, and my compliments to the chef as well," Lana said.

"Thank you, Ms. Lang," Alfred replied.

"Please, call me Lana," Lana responded. Alfred nodded and smiled in response, before opening the door for her. Lana then walked out the door and watched and down the many stairs in front of the property, down to her car. It wasn't till she got into the car that she actually noticed the "bat symbol" in the night sky again. She wrinkled her brow in curiosity for a moment, before starting her car. She drove off towards home, happy but also intrigued by her date with Bruce Wayne. Something about his actions at the end of the date seemed very familiar, but she would reserve any more judgments for the second date. For now she had to get herself mentally prepared for the possibility of seeing Clark again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Come on, Clark, you're a big guy, you should be able to pack more bags than that," Lois said as she looked over at Clark as he got only two suitcases out of the trunk of their rented car.

"Huh?" Clark asked turning his attention to Lois, from the streets around him. "Gotham City sure isn't much to look at, not at all like Metropolis."

"Well, I certainly have seen nicer places," Lois said taking in the city around her as well. "Oh well, we are just visiting anyway, now come on big guy get the rest of those bags."

"Uh, wait.. they are too heavy," Clark called out in vain as Lois had already disappeared inside the hotel. Clark just sighed in frustration and grabbed what he thought a somewhat weak guy would be able to carry, which was only the two he had now. Clark made his way into the hotel to see Lois had already gotten the keys to their room and was standing there shaking her head at him.

"Really, Clark, "Lois said as she handed him the key to his room. "Here give me these and go get the rest of them and then bring them on up."

"Uh..OK," Clark said handing Lois the two suitcases.

"Do you think you can handle the rest of them?" Lois asked.

"I think I'll manage," Clark said. "I might have to do it in shifts."

"Whatever works for you," Lois said laughing a little and then turning to head to the elevator to go up to her room. Clark watched her go and then turned to go back out and ran head first into the glass door.

"Sir.. are you ok?" the receptionist asked as she witnessed the "accident".

"Yeah.. I don't think I broke anything," Clark said rubbing his nose and adjusting his glasses, before smiling at her and making his way out of the building. Clark sighed as he got outside. Putting up the act of clumsiness and weakness was kind of frustrating. He thought about just being himself in Gotham, but with Lois around he had to continue the act, and besides it was probably safer that he did anyway. Clark walked over to the trunk of the car and reached in to get another suitcase. Just as he grabbed the handle he heard a scream. He shot up and looked around to find the source. He used his X-Ray vision to see a woman getting mugged in an alley three buildings down. He wasted no time in racing over to the passenger side of the car, and emerging just seconds later on the driver side, now decked out in full Superman gear. He flew up into the air in a red and blue streak.

"Look, it's Superman!" a passerby commented upon seeing Superman fly overhead. Superman smiled a little that his notoriety was spreading that quickly. He flew into the alley were the mugging was taking place and landed a few feet away from it.

"I think that will be about enough of that," Superman stated. The two muggers and the woman turned to see Superman standing there.

"Shoot him!" one of the muggers commanded the other one who was holding a gun. The guy turned and fired three shots as Superman, all three bullets bouncing off of his chest. Superman in turn blasted his hand with heat vision and caused him to drop his gun. Superman wasted no time and grabbing him and throwing him thirty foot into a dumpster. The other mugger tried to punch him in the stomach and only managed to break his hand. Superman then returned the favor by pushing the man back into the very dumpster he had flung the other one into. The mugger slumped over unconscious.

"Thank you," the woman said as she regained her composure.

"Don't mention it," Superman said, flashing her a smile. "I'll just get these two guys out of your hair."

The woman smiled in return and watched as Superman flew over and retrieved the two muggers and carried them off in the direction of the police station.

(***)

Lois pushed the elevator buttons and waited patiently. She was just about to go down and see what in the world was holding up Clark. Finally the doors opened and there stood Clark in the elevator with all their bags lying around him.

"What in the world kept you?" Lois asked.

"Oh, well..uh.. I was having some trouble getting the bags, so a nice gentleman offered to help me..and uh...here I am," Clark answered smiling at her sheepishly.

"Clark, you really should hit the gym or something you know, a guy as big as you should be stronger," Lois said as she grabbed her three suitcases, and left Clark to get his two. Clark followed Lois down the hall to their rooms. "Okay Smallville, this is us."

"Do you have my key?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I gave you your key downstairs," Lois answered.

"Oh... yeah," Clark replied, before digging through his pockets to find the key. "Here it is... must have slipped my mind."

"Story of your life, Clark," Lois said laughing a little before going into her room. Clark watched her go and then shook his head a little, before unlocking his door and going into his room. He walked over to the bed and put his suitcases on it. He took his glasses off and examined them. They had somehow gotten a smudge on them. He placed them on the stand next to the bed and went into the bathroom to find something to clean them with. He hadn't much more than gotten into the bathroom when Lois came barging into his room.

"Listen, Clark... we've got a couple hours before we are suppose to be over at Wayne Enterprises, so what say we go out and get an early lunch?" Lois asked walking towards the bathroom. Clark immediately slammed the door, realizing he didn't have his glasses and not wanting to take the chance that she would recognize him.

"Uh, that sounds fine Lois," Clark replied through the now closed door.

"Wow, Clark, you indecent or something?" Lois asked reacting to the door getting slammed into her face.

"Something like that," Clark replied.

"You aren't doing anything weird are you... know what, nevermind, just meet me in the lobby in five, ok?" Lois asked.

"OK, Lois," Clark responded. Lois turned and walked out of the room, and as soon as Clark heard the door fasten he stepped out of the room and quickly grabbed his glasses. He realized that with Lois around he was going to have to keep his guard up even more than usual.

(***)

Clark watched as Lois wolfed down a double cheeseburger with a plate of fries covered with cheese. He looked down at his regular hamburger and picked it up and looked at it. Lois stopped eating for a moment to watch him.

"It won't bite, Clark," Lois said.

"You sure?" Clark asked as he lifted up the bun and examined it.

"Clark, really... you grew up in Smallville on a farm, I would think you were used to eating weird things," Lois said.

"I didn't eat anything weird," Clark responded.

"Uh-huh.. well either way a diner burger is not weird, they are very good now eat," Lois said, before she took another bite of her burger. Clark watched her for a moment more before finally taking a bite of his burger. He chewed it for a moment before smiling.

"This is actually pretty good," Clark said.

"See... you just trust me, and you'll be ok," Lois said winking at him. Clark smiled in return and picked up a french fry and popped it into his mouth. Secretly he loved food like this, but for his act he figured he should try and be as quirky as possible.

"So, do you think we will get to meet with Bruce Wayne himself?" Clark asked.

"Well, yeah.. I mean after all he was the one Perry set the appointment up with," Lois answered.

"Oh..he must be a real hands-on kind of boss," Clark said.

"I'll say," Lois responded quietly, thinking about Lana's date with him.

"Pardon?" Clark asked.

"I said, "pass the salt"," Lois replied. Clark nodded and handed her the salt shaker. He had actually heard her loud and clear, and it bothered him. He knew that Lois had called Lana the night before, and now with her working for this Bruce Wayne character.. hearing about him being "hands-on" didn't sit right with him.

"So, we should probably get going..." Clark said, pushing his plate back with his half eaten burger on it. Lois looked at her watch.

"We still got a half an hour," Lois responded.

"Well, I think it's better to be early than late," Clark stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lois replied, before signaling for a waitress to come over.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"I need a "to-go" box for this," Lois said, pointing to the rest of her lunch. Clark just shook his head.

"Really, Lois," Clark said echoing her earlier comments. They shared a laugh while they waited for Lois' "to-go" box.

(***)

Clark eyed the woman in front of him as she nodded her head and chattered on and on into the phone to someone.

"Uh..excuse me, miss," Clark started to speak, but stopped when she stuck up a finger to gesture "just a minute". Clark turned and walked over to where Lois was. He saw her on her cellphone with someone. "Lois.. she is..."

"Shh, I'm talking to Perry," Lois said, shushing Clark. Clark just shrugged his shoulder and began to stare at a painting. He didn't hear anyone walk behind him and up to the desk.

"Amy.. I'm going back to see Bruce, OK," Lana said to the still chattering secretary, who just nodded and continued her conversation. Clark's ears certainly perked up at the sound of her voice. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Lana making her way towards a hall and then disappearing down it. Apparently she hadn't even noticed him. He used his X-Ray vision to watch her continue on down the hall and go up to the doors at the end. He watched her tap on them lightly a couple times, and then watched as they opened and as someone pulled Lana into the room and he saw someone steal a kiss from her, before he turned his head.

"Hey, sorry for brushing you off there, Smallville, but was just giving Perry an update," Lois said coming over to Clark. She saw he was looking a little troubled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh.. oh nothing," Clark said quickly flashing her a fake smile and adjusting his glasses. "The uh..secretary, she uh, kept ignoring me."

"Oh.. well, let's see her try to ignore me," Lois said, before making her way towards the desk across the room. Clark watched as sure enough Lois eventually got the woman's attention. He tuned out what was said though and just thought about the image he had seen. Lana with Bruce Wayne? Not something he had ever imagined. Of course he didn't expect her to remain single for ever, but he just didn't expect to find her dating her boss withing the first couple days of being in Gotham. It hurt him that she could move on so fast, whereas he hadn't even thought about trying to move on. "You coming, Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Wayne will see us now," Lois said, in her best impersonation of Amy the secretary. Clark had to grin at that. He had to admit he was glad he was assigned to do this with Lois, rather than alone. Clark began walking behind Lois as they made their way down the hall to the double doors. As soon as they reached them, Clark took a big breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to experience. He noticeably tensed up as Lois knocked on the door, and he tensed up even further when a voice told them to "come on in." He watched as Lois opened the door and walked in, he waited just a moment, before he followed her in. It was then that he locked eyes with Lana for the first time in weeks as she stood next to Bruce Wayne's desk.

"Ms. Lane.. Mr. Kent, welcome to Wayne Enterprises," Bruce said making his way around the desk and shaking hands with them both. Clark finally broke eye contact with Lana as he turned to greet Bruce.

"It's our pleasure," Lois replied, taking note of the eye contact between Lana and Clark.

"Yes..this..is..uh, ni..a very nice place you have here," Clark stammered out, trying to regain his composure. He reached up and pushed his glasses up a little as he did so. Just a habit he was starting to pick up not long after getting the glasses. Lana saw him do this, and had to smile just a little.

"Thank you," Bruce responded. "Please, sit down, these chairs are the comfiest in the building."

"Don't mind if I do then," Lois said as she sat down in the chair, pulled out her tape recorder and smiled when she found that it was in fact very comfortable. Clark followed her lead and sat down in one as well.

"I would like for you to meet, Ms. Lana Lang," Bruce said as he gestured over to her. "She is going to be in charge of "Wayne Fashion".

"Actually we know each other," Lana said. "Lois is one my best friends, and Clark..uh.. is as well."

"Oh..well, in that case you know all about how capable Ms. Lang is," Bruce said smiling at her.

"Yes, that we do," Lois responded. "So, Mr. Wayne..."

"Please.. it's Bruce," Bruce said.

"Ok... Bruce, what the people of Metropolis would like to know is if the rumors about "Wayne Fashion" branching out into our city is true?" Lois questioned.

"Actually, that is something that is being considered," Bruce answered. "We are going to get it off the ground here in Gotham first, and then we are going to look into branching it out, and Metropolis is the first city on the list."

"Well, that's wonderful news," Lois replied. Clark had zoned out while Lois was speaking and while Bruce was answering, and was focusing on Lana who was sitting in a seat next to the desk and was fidgeting rather nervously with the ring on her finger. He smiled at the sight. Finally she lifted her head and met his eyes again. They held each others gaze for several moments, and it was only when Bruce stood up that they broke contact.

"So, if you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the offices of the new fashion division," Bruce said. Clark and Lana both stood up and tried to act as normal as possible. They both them followed Bruce out of the room and down the hall.

(***)

Lana opened the door to her car and put her purse inside. She was just about to climb in when a hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned to see Bruce standing there smiling.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get home and relax," Bruce said leaning up against her car.

"I definitely concur," Lana said, feeling relieved and happy that it was Bruce who had startled her.

"Today just seemed like a really long day," Bruce commented.

"Again, I am in agreement," Lana said.

"So, you got anything special planned tonight?" Bruce asked.

"Well, actually I do have some plans with Lois," Lana answered.

"Oh," Bruce replied. "I should have assumed."

"She's only here until tomorrow and she wanted to you know get together and hang out," Lana stated.

"You hanging out with Clark too?" Bruce asked.

"Uh..no.." Lana answered.

"Yeah, I sensed something weird between you today," Bruce said. Lana began to fidget with the "Clark ring" again. "He gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Lana replied.

"You two were engaged?" Bruce asked.

"For over a year," Lana responded.

"Oh... well for what it's worth, he seems like a really nice guy," Bruce said, taking her hand and smiling at her.

"He is," Lana said smiling back.

"Well, have fun tonight," Bruce said, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll try," Lana replied grinning. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing much," Bruce replied. "Well, I won't hold you up any longer."

"It's definitely ok," Lana flirted.

"See you tomorrow bright and early," Bruce responded, before giving her another quick kiss.

(***)

"So you be OK by yourself tonight?" Lois asked as she stood near the door of Clark's apartment as he was flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"I'm not eleven," Clark responded.

"Just the same, I won't go, if you know... uh.. you need someone to talk to," Lois said.

"Why would I need to talk to someone?" Clark feigned innocence.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Lois asked in return.

"No.. but trust me, I'll be fine," Clark answered.

"You're not going to just sit in here and watch t.v. all night are you?" Lois questioned.

"No, I am thinking about going out and doing a little exploring of the city myself," Clark answered.

"Well, be careful, this city doesn't seem hardly as tourist friendly as Metropolis," Lois stated.

"Shouldn't I be telling you to be careful?" Clark asked, standing up. He saw the look Lois was giving him and just grinned. "OK, I'll be careful."

"You had better be," Lois replied. "Now, I'll try to be back reasonably early, and if you want we can talk or something then."

"Sounds good," Clark replied smiling. Lois smiled in return before exiting the apartment. Clark walked over and locked the door behind her. He then went over to the window and looked out. His hands then went to the front of his shirt and he pulled it open to reveal the blue, red, and yellow that lied beneath it.

(***)

Bruce walked into a room located underneath the structure of Wayne Manor, and within the walls of what would probably be considered a cave. He disappeared into the darkness for several minutes, with no real audible sound coming from within the room. Finally another figure emerged from the darkness. The figure of Batman.

"Sir, got any particular spots in mind to check out tonight?" Alfred asked as he stood next to the Batmobile.

"Not especially," Batman answered as he made his way over to the car.

"Well, might I suggest being on the lookout for any flying superheroes that might be in town," Alfred said.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked, turning to him.

"There was a report on the news that Superman was in town, sir," Alfred replied. Batman was silent for a moment. "Apparently he stopped a mugging."

"I see," Batman said, before sinking down into the Batmobile. "I'll be sure to be on the lookout... I wouldn't mind meeting him."

"I don't like that tone," Alfred said. "Having another one like yourself in town, could not be a bad thing."

"There is no one else like me Alfred," Batman said.

"You misunderstood me, what I meant was..." Alfred started to explain.

"I know what you meant, " Batman said as he fired up the engine on the Batmobile.

"If you do run into this Superman, please.. be on your best behavior," Alfred stated. Batman glanced up at him out of the corner of his eye for a moment, before pushing a button causing the top to close on the vehicle. He then drove off and out of the cave, leaving Alfred to shake his head and hope that there would be no meeting of superheroes on this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"So, tell me, how you really liking Gotham?" Lois asked across the table to Lana as they sat in a nightclub with music blaring and people dancing all around them.

"It's taking some getting used to, and I did have at least one very unpleasant experience, but other than that..." Lana replied.

"What unpleasant experience?" Lois asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"A few nights ago, I was taking the subway, cause you know, I just thought I would explore the city a bit, and it seemed faster than driving," Lana began to explain. "So anyway it breaks down."

"I could see how that would be unpleasant for sure," Lois commented.

"Well, that in itself wasn't too bad," Lana responded. "But it did lead to the..uh...badness."

"Oh.. do tell," Lois said.

"I decided to go up and look for a cab instead of waiting it out," Lana stated. "Really the fact that no one else was doing this should have tipped me off."

"Let me guess... very bad part of town?" Lois asked.

"Definitely," Lana answered. "Needless to say, I couldn't find a cab."

"What happened?" Lois asked.

"These guys... I guess a gang of some sort, well they cornered me... "Lana replied, before taking a sip of her drink.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Lois questioned, growing concerned.

"No.. they didn't get a chance to," Lana answered.

"Police?" Lois asked.

"No.. not exactly," Lana answered.

"What's that mean?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say that Gotham seems to have it's own.. uh.. Superman..." Lana stated.

"Really?!" Lois exclaimed.

"Except he is..different," Lana said.

"How so?" Lois asked, really intrigued.

"I'm surprised you don't know about him..." Lana commented.

"Why do you say that?" Lois questioned.

"He has made the papers here, and you being a reporter," Lana answered.

"Oh.. well, for the most part I stick to news in Metropolis," Lois said.

"Apparently he goes by "Batman", Lana stated.

"Does he dress like a bat or something?" Lois asked.

"Kind of," Lana answered. "I don't think anyone has ever really gotten a picture of him."

"I sure hope I get to meet him, only under better circumstances," Lois said. "Does he have powers like Superman?"

"I don't think they are the same kind of powers... I'm not really sure what kind of powers he has," Lana responded.

(***)

Superman flew over the streets of Gotham, taking it all in. He had been over most of the city now and it really bothered him to see the state it was in. Very different that Metropolis, very dark, dreary, and just ugly in places. It was depressing to think of Lana living in a city like this. He actually worried for her safety more than ever upon seeing some of the sights. Superman found a tall building in the center of town and landed on top of it. He began to exam his surroundings and looking for anything he could help with. It was then that he spotted a figure just a couple buildings over. It was just standing there, nonmoving in the darkness. Figuring it was a robber, Superman sprang into action and flew over to the nearby building.

"Hey.." Superman spoke into the darkness, only to find nothing there. "Weird."

Superman began to look all around him and use his X-Ray vision, but he found nothing. He took to the skies again and this time spotted another figure upon another roof. This time he made sure to keep his eyes focused on it while he flew over to it. He landed just behind the person, who was immediately startled and fell to the ground.

"Holy..." the guy clad all in black said. "Who are you?"

"The name is Superman, and what may I ask are you doing lurking around upon buildings."

"I uh...uh..." the guy tried to think of a plausible excuse. Superman glanced over to the glass sun roof that the man was obviously trying to get into. He almost had to laugh at how cliched the whole thing was. A guy clad in the typical "robber" suit, trying to break into the roof of a jewelry store. In Metropolis, people were not trying this kinds of crimes anymore, knowing they would only get caught.

"Come on, I think you need to take a little trip downtown," Superman said grabbing the obviously intimidated burglar.

"I think I'll take it from here," a voice from behind Superman spoke. Superman turned to see someone lurking in the shadows behind him. He watched as the figure stepped out from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, taking in the appearance of the person standing in front of him. Black suit of armor, cape, intense eyes. All in all Superman figured he was going to have to take in two bad guys instead of one on this night.

"None of your concern," Batman answered.

"I beg to differ," Superman responded. "You look like someone who needs to take the same trip that this guy does."

"Then you are obviously lacking in intelligence," Batman said.

"What was that?" Superman asked, getting a little ticked off.

"If I resemble this person to you at all, then either you need to have your eyes checked, or you are lacking in intelligence," Batman answered.

"Well let's see.. black suit, creeping around on rooftops... looks pretty similar to me," Superman said.

"Thieves come in many shapes, sizes, and colors," Batman responded. "I think your idea of what makes a bad guy is outdated."

"I think you made a big mistake by making your presence known to me," Superman said, taking some steps towards Batman so that they were now eye to eye.

"I think you need to keep a better eye on your surroundings," Batman said glancing to were the burglar, used to be. Superman turned to see that the spot was empty as well.

"That's your fault," Superman said. "However, it's OK, I'll find him again, after I take you in."

"Don't worry about him," Batman said. "I know where he lives, I was just waiting for him to make a move."

"I bet you do know where he lives, you guys probably stick together.." Superman remarked. Batman didn't respond, and instead just turned to leave. Superman however reached out and grabbed his arm and turned him back to him. "Where do you think you are going?"

(***)

Lana and Lois walked out of the nightclub and began to make their way to Lana's car parked around the back. They had just reached it when they saw a man dressed all in black running across the street and down an alley.

"Wonder what's got into him?" Lois asked.

"No idea," Lana replied. "But then, I guess I am getting used to seeing strange things here."

"He was dressed like a burglar or something," Lois said.

"Yeah he was," Lana agreed. "Wonder what he was running from?"

"Why don't we find out?" Lois suggested with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"Let's head in the direction he was running from and see if there is anything of interest that way," Lois answered.

"That could be dangerous," Lana said.

"Which is part of the fun," Lois stated, before getting into the car and starting it up. Lana let out a sigh, before climbing into the car with her.

(***)

"I think you should go back to Metropolis," Batman stated looking down at where Superman held his arm.

"I don't know, I am thinking of sticking around here and ridding it of a few menaces," Superman responded. Batman didn't respond, but instead jerked his arm out of Superman's grasp before giving him a sweeping kick and knocking his feet out from under him. Superman crashed onto the rooftop. Batman turned to leave, but Superman jumped up and grabbed his cape and flung him into a nearby wall, using it. Batman crashed into it with a thud, before going down to the ground. Superman made his way over to him, and was met with a kick to his stomach that didn't phase him. Batman's eyes grew wide upon seeing his kick had no effect. Superman grabbed Batman's leg and flung him up and over his head. Batman went crashing through the sun roof of the building down into the store below causing sirens to go off.

Superman made his way over to the opening and looked down into it, to find nothing but darkness. He was just about to use his X-Ray vision when something shot up out of the darkness and wrapped around his neck. He felt a tug and felt himself being pulled into the opening. He crashed into the ground below and quickly tore the rope from off his neck. He focused his X-Ray vision all around to see anything, but he found nothing. He didn't even see the attack coming from above until he felt Batman's feet connect with the back of his neck. However, the blow didn't phase him or even really knock him off balance. Superman simply turned and pushed a startled Batman through the glass doors of the building and out onto the street.

(***)

Lois slammed on her brakes when the cars in front of her came to an abrupt stop. She narrowly avoided hitting the car directly in front of her.

"What the heck?" Lois remarked.

"Something stopped traffic," Lana commented, before opening her car door and climbing out.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the nosy one here," Lois said, before climbing out of the car on her side. Other people were beginning to get out of their cars as well, and traffic was becoming backed up for a long stretch.

"Let's go check it out," Lana said.

"I'm already ahead of you," Lois called back from in front of Lana, as she jogged down the sidewalk. Lana wasted no time in following after her. They soon came to a crowd gathered around watching something. Lana followed Lois as she pushed through people. They finally made their way to front of the crowd and were both shocked at what they saw.

(***)

Batman got to his feet as cars came to a screeching halt all around him, and people began to get out of their vehicles to get a better look. He watched as Superman floated out of the building he just came flying from. Batman approached him and threw a punch that Superman blocked, so Batman threw another one, and again, another block. Batman attempted a side kick, that had no effect on Superman. Batman threw another punch that actually connected with Superman's jaw, but again no effect. Superman grabbed Batman's hand when he threw another punch and began to crush his hand. He then kicked him in the stomach that sent Batman flying into a nearby street light. There were many comments about how Superman was handling Batman so easily ringing out through the gathering crowd.

"Sorry for the damage, people, but this one refused to be taken to the police without a fight," Superman stated turning to the crowd that surrounded them. Batman used this momentary distraction to fire a grappling hook up into the air and attempting to leave the scene. Superman however saw him in mid-lift and used his superspeed to run over and grab his legs, pulling him back down to the ground with a thud. He stood over the battered Batman and took a quick glance into the crowd to see two very familiar faces. Batman used this opportunity to muster enough strength to kick Superman's feet out from under him. He got up and staggered into a nearby vehicle, before pressing a button on a device connected to his belt. Superman got to his feet and walked over to Batman. "Why won't you just come easily?"

Batman threw something onto the ground, which filled the street up with smoke. He used the smoke to move behind Superman and picking up the cord off of his grappling gun, he quickly wrapped it around Superman and tied it, before pushing him forward onto the hood of a nearby car. Batman then leaped on top of the vehicles and began to run across the tops of them into a nearby alley. Superman quickly broke free from his restraints and flew into the air and after Batman.

Superman saw Batman disappear into a nearby alley and made flew into it. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw Batman get into what appeared to be some kind of car.. or actually it looked more like a tank. Superman landed on the ground in front of the vehicle, blocking it's path from the alley. Superman stood nonmoving as the engine roared and lights came on the vehicle. He wasn't prepared for what happened next though. Two missiles launched from the front of it and connected with Superman's chest knocking him back out into the street, and causing many "oohs and ahhs" from the crowd that had followed the battle. No sooner had Superman risen to his feet, than the Batmobile came charging from the alley and into Superman before he could properly gain his footing. The force sent him flying over the top of the car and onto the blacktop behind it. The Batmobile then began to speed off down the road and around a corner and out of sight. Superman got up and was just about to take to the air when he turned to see Lana looking at him and shaking her head "no". Superman realized he couldn't exactly ask her about that right now, so he would take her word for it and not go after the vehicle.

(***)

Batman shut the engine of the Batmobile off, and opened the top. He slowly climbed out and began walking over to the place where he keeps his suits. He got halfway there, and began to feel dizzy, and fell to his knees and held his head. He tried to get back up, but he couldn't. He pulled a device that somewhat resembled a walkie-talkie from his belt and pressed a button on it.

"Alfred.. I...uh... come down to the cave," Batman said into it, before losing consciousness.

(***)

Clark sat down on the bed in his hotel room and began to think about his fight, and then Lana's reaction to it. He was sure that the person he was fighting was indeed a bad guy. However, if Lana didn't think so, or maybe that wasn't what she meant.. he was confused. Clark ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He was startled by a light knock on his door. He grabbed his glasses and got up to go answer it. He opened the door and was surprised by who he saw standing there looking at him.

"Clark, I think we need to talk," Lana said as she stood in the doorway of his hotel room.

(***)

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes to see himself lying on a cot in the the cave under his house. He started to sit up, but a wave of lightheadedness hit him and put him back down.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to get up," Alfred said. "I think you have sustained a concussion."

"I think you are right," Bruce said, taking note that he was without his cowl but still in his Batman costume. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, sir," Alfred answered, coming over to him with some pills and a glass of water. "For the headache."

"Thanks," Bruce said as he sat up slowly this time, and took the pills.

"So, am I to take it, you met up with Superman, and weren't on your best behavior as I had asked you to be,?" Alfred asked.

"Funny," Bruce commented as he climbed off of the cot and made his way over to a large computer in the corner of the cave. He pushed a button on the large control panel and it came on. He sat down in a chair in front of it and began to type.

"What may I ask are you doing, when you should be lying down,?" Alfred asked.

"Research," Bruce answered.

"Research on what?" Alfred questioned.

"Superman," Bruce answered.

"Really, Master Wayne, is it wise to want to encounter this man again?" Alfred asked.

"Who said I wanted to encounter him again?" Bruce asked in return.

"Am I to believe you are just preparing yourself in case he initiates another encounter with you?" Alfred asked.

"That's exactly what you are to believe Alfred," Bruce said as the screen began to fill up with newspaper articles on Superman. "I've never faced anyone or anything like him, he was pretty much invincible."

"Then how do you plan on defending yourself if you meet up again?" Alfred asked.

"Well, everyone.. even Superman.. has to have a weakness," Bruce answered.

"Don't research it too long tonight, you need to get some rest so you can heal up," Alfred said, before turning to leave. Bruce didn't acknowledge his words and continued his research. After several moments, he nodded his head.

"Bingo," Bruce commented upon seeing the info on his screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Lana... what uh...come on in," Clark stammered out as he stepped aside to let Lana into the room. Lana walked past him and sat her purse down on bed. She turned back to Clark.

"Why were you beating up Batman?" Lana asked.

"He.. Batman?" Clark asked. "Oh.. you mean.. I thought he was a burglar."

"Oh.. "Lana responded. "Well he isn't."

"Yeah, I gathered as much from your reaction to our fight," Clark said, before walking over and sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

"He stops burglars, but he certainly isn't one," Lana said, sitting down next Clark. "He does for Gotham what Superman does for Metropolis."

"He looked like a burglar," Clark said, shrugging, before pushing up his glasses. Lana smiled and tentatively reached over and pulled his glasses off.

"I don't think you need these," Lana spoke softly. Clark just offered her a half smile, but didn't put up any protest to her removing his glasses.

"No, I suppose I don't," Clark responded just as softly. They held each others gaze for a moment, before their heads began to inch closer and closer, stopping just as their lips barely touched. Lana pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I can't," Lana said.

"Uh..I'm sorry, too," Clark replied, straightening up and wishing he had his glasses to push up. He looked at them being held gently in Lana's soft hands. He envied his glasses for probably the first time in his life.

"Clark, I'm seeing Bruce Wayne," Lana stated. Clark turned his head slightly to the left before looking back at her.

"I know," Clark replied. Lana turned to look at him suspiciously.

"How?" Lana asked.

"X-Ray vision, and a certain kiss in the office before mine and Lois' meeting with him," Clark said. "I..didn't..know, I didn't..mean.."

"It's OK, Clark," Lana said reassuring him that she wasn't offended that he was watching her.

"How do you know that Batman isn't a bad guy?" Clark asked, wanting to change the subject.

"He..uh saved me a few nights ago, from some guys," Lana responded.

"Were you hurt?" Clark asked, turning to look at her.

"No, no.. thanks to him I wasn't," Lana replied. "He was incredible."

"I see," Clark said, feeling a little deflated at the fondness in her voice for Batman.

"Superman is still my favorite hero though.." Lana said taking her hand and gently turning Clark's face to her. She smiled at him, and he had to smile in return.

"I'm sorry Lana... for..everything," Clark said, reaching up to place his hand over Lana's.

"I know you are," Lana responded. Clark interlocked his fingers with hers and placed a soft kiss on the back of Lana's hand.

"I miss you," Clark stated. Lana was a little taken back by that and didn't respond right away. Clark realized he was probably not supposed to be saying these things, and quickly let go of her hand. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't."

"No..it's just.." Lana tried to think of how to respond.

"It's OK," Clark said. "Listen, I'm kinda tired, so I think I'll get some sleep."

"Oh, OK," Lana replied, standing up from the bed.

"Maybe I'll see you again before I leave tomorrow?" Clark asked as he held the door open for her.

"Maybe," Lana responded, before walking out of the room, looking back only once to see Clark shutting the door.

(***)

Alfred walked up to Bruce as he sat in front of his computer, in the exact same spot that he had left him an hour ago.

"Sir.. are you still researching Superman?" Alfred asked walking up behind him.

"Yeah," Bruce responded. "It paid off as well."

"How so sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce picked up a Batarang from in front of him and handed it to Alfred. "What's this?"

"Batarang," Bruce responded.

"Yes, I realize that," Alfred replied. "However, how is this suppose to be effective against Superman?"

"Look," Bruce said, pointing up to the big screen in front of him. Alfred saw it was an interview with Superman conducted by a Lois Lane. Bruce then highlighted the part he wanted him to see. Alfred read it to himself.

"He can't see through lead?" Alfred asked.

"That's what he says," Bruce answered.

"And this is lead I take it?" Alfred questioned looking down at the device in his hand.

"That it is," Bruce said, before standing up, and walking over to a vile he had sitting on a table nearby.

"With all due respect sir, just because he can't see through lead, doesn't mean it can hurt him," Alfred stated.

"Well, I'm sure lead doesn't hurt him," Bruce said with his back to Alfred as he worked away at something on the table.

"Well then..?" Alfred asked confused.

"Click on the next window," Bruce said. Alfred did as he was told and saw it was another part of the interview, in which Superman speaks of being from the planet Krypton.

"Krypton?" Alfred commented turning to Bruce.

"The meteor shower in nearby Smallville in 1989.." Bruce responded. "I believe that fragments of Krypton were what caused it."

"I see... actually sir, I don't see where you are going with this," Alfred said.

"Fragments of Krypton, would have a significant amount of radioactivity on them," Bruce responded.

"I thought they were proved to be harmless, I mean after all we have handled them and are OK," Alfred stated.

"They are harmless to earthlings," Bruce replied.

"But.. not to.."Alfred began.

"Someone from the planet they came from," Bruce finished his sentence for him, before he turned around with a vile of green liquid.

"What is that, sir?" Alfred asked.

"It's the meteor rock we collected from Smallville for study, not too long ago," Bruce answered. "I melted it down into liquid form."

"Why?" Alfred questioned. Bruce walked over to him and took the Batarang from him, and pressed on it to open a hatch. He took the vile of liquid and poured it into the opening, then fastened the hatch back. "Ahh... but how dangerous will this be to Superman?"

"Not very," Bruce answered. "I have set it up so that only a very small mist will come out of it, and it will hopefully just incapacitate him long enough for me to make my getaway, if there should be trouble."

"Well, hopefully sir, you don't have to use this," Alfred commented.

"I hope I don't have to either, Alfred," Bruce echoed the sentiment, before he walked over and picked up his cowl.

"You are going back out tonight?" Alfred asked.

"My last outing was cut short," Bruce said before slipping on the cowl and becoming Batman.

"Sir, I would prefer it if you didn't go out, you have to think of your health," Alfred stated.

"I'll be fine Alfred," Batman said, before making his way over to the Batmobile and opening the top. He turned to Alfred as he snapped the Batarang onto his belt. He saw the look of concern on Alfred's face. "Thanks for worrying Alfred.. I promise I'll be careful."

Alfred gave him a weak smile and a nod as he watched him climb into the Batmobile and shut the top. He cringed a little as the engine started and the vehicle sped off. Alfred turned around and shook his head before reaching over to shut the computer off.

"No need wasting anymore electric than we have to," Alfred commented to himself, before turning and heading towards the lift that would take him back up to the house.

(***)

Batman stood perched upon the top of the tallest building in Gotham overseeing the city with some special binoculars, and looking specifically for a certain person clad in blue and red. He saw no sign of him, but something else caught his eye. Lana Lang walking out of an apartment and towards her car, he watched her disappear into the car, and after a moment the car drove off down the street. He was just about to follow her, to make sure she made it home OK, when something else caught his eye. It was the very person he was looking for flying up into the sky directly ahead of him about six or seven buildings over. Batman wasted no time in firing his grappling hook over to a nearby building and sliding over to the roof.

Batman landed with a quiet thud and he immediately looked to where Superman had been hovering in the sky, to see that he was no longer there. Batman looked around to find him and finally spotted him flying slowly over the streets. He looked as if he was following something. Batman looked down to see Lana's car beneath him. He wrinkled his brow under his mask in confusion, before leaping off the building and expanding his cape to float down to the Batmobile sitting hid behind some dumpsters. Batman wasted no time in getting into the car and speeding out of the alley and down the street in the direction that Lana was headed.

(***)

Batman watch as Lana pulled her car into the parking complex for her apartment. He turned his Batmobile into a nearby alley and shut it off. He climbed out and looked up to the top of the apartment building. He fired his grappling hook up and let it pull him up to the top. He climbed up onto the roof and stopped in his tracks as he was met with the green eyes of a certain superhero.

"Who are you following?" Superman asked.

"You," Batman responded, stepping back and creating a little distance between them.

"Why are you following me?" Superman questioned.

"I think we need to talk," Batman answered. Superman nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too," Superman agreed. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about the little mix-up earlier."

"Same here," Batman responded.

"Hopefully you can understand my reasoning for attacking you," Superman said.

"Sure," Batman replied. "If you understand the reason I confronted you."

"Which was?" Superman asked.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked in return.

"Uh..well.. the city, it looks like it needs to be cleaned up a little," Superman answered.

"That's exactly what I am doing," Batman said.

"Well I thought maybe you could use a hand," Superman stated.

"And what about Metropolis?" Batman asked. Superman turned from him slightly and walked towards the edge of the building overlooking the parking structure. He used his X-Ray vision to see Lana getting out of her car and heading to the elevator. He continued to watch until she was safely inside and on her way up to her apartment.

"Metropolis is fine," Superman responded.

"For now," Batman remarked. "If you neglect it, it won't be."

"Don't worry, I won't neglect it," Superman turned back to Batman.

"That's good to hear," Batman said, before he started to turn to leave. Superman out of curiosity took a moment to X-Ray his mask and was surprised at what he saw. He was also a little angered, annoyed..and maybe even a little jealous. His mind immediately went to Lana and how she was now in the same kind of relationship she left when she left him.

"Wait!" Superman called out before Batman could disappear over the edge. Batman turned back to face him. Superman walked closer to him. "Stay away from Lana Lang."

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.

"Have you told her who you are?" Superman asked in an angered tone. "Have you, Bruce?"

"My life is none of your business," Batman responded, angered that his identity had been found out.

"Lana's is," Superman responded.

"Not from where I stand," Batman said. "How do you know her?"

"That's none of your business," Superman responded.

"It seems we have reached an impasse then," Batman stated before turning to leave again.

"If you continue to see her, I'll tell her all about you," Superman threatened. Batman turned back to face him.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that," Batman warned.

"I think we discovered from our last encounter, that you couldn't stop me if you wanted to," Superman stated.

"I wouldn't put that theory to test again," Batman responded, before turning to leave once again. Superman then grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"I mean it," Superman said. "Lana doesn't need another person to lie to her."

"Another?" Batman asked.

"I want you to go to her right now and tell her who you are," Superman said.

"No," Batman responded.

"Then I will," Superman said letting go of Batman and turning to head towards the door leading down into the building. Batman reached to his belt and pulled off the Batarang.

"I'm warning you to stop," Batman said. Superman ignored him and continued walking to the door, reaching it and grasping the handle. Batman flung the Batarang and watched as Superman turned around and caught it.

"Is this how you planned to stop me?" Superman asked, grinning.

"Yes," Batman answered, before pressing a button on a small detonator on his belt. The Batarang exploded in Superman's hands and a green mist filled the air around him. Superman immediately dropped to his knees as he breathed in a small portion of the mist that quickly evaporated. Batman walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry I had to do that."

"Me too," Superman responded, before punching Batman from his sitting position and knocked him backwards. Superman realized that he was weaker than usual but not completely incapacitated. The dose was not large enough to do that much damage. He stood to his feet, his vision just slightly blurred. He walked over to Batman as he was getting to his feet and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying up into the air and back down again. Superman reached down to pick Batman up, but Batman knocked his arm away and rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. The kick sent Superman flying into the door that leads down into the apartment.

Batman got to his feet, just as Superman fired a blast of weakened heat vision at him. It hit Batman's chest and singed his suit a little. Batman retaliated by throwing a regular Batarang at Superman that hit him in the chest as he pushed himself off of the door, effectively knocking him right back against it. Superman charged at Batman, who sidestepped him and hit him with an elbow to the back of his neck that knocked him face first to the ground. Superman reached back and grabbed Batman's ankle and tripped him up, buying him time to get to his feet. He grabbed Batman by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. Batman saw that he was weakening as the Kryptonite circulated more throughout his body. He had hoped the mist would have been enough to knock him out immediately, however he obviously underestimated Superman's tolerance to it.

Batman took advantage of Superman's weakened state to break free from his grasp and headbutt him backwards. Superman threw another punch that Batman blocked, and retaliated with one of his own. Superman connected with a knee to Batman's midsection. Batman fired back with an elbow under Superman's chin that staggered him backwards. The fight was slowly making it's way to the edge of the building. Superman grabbed Batman using the strength he had left and lifted him up over his head. Batman quickly got free and landed to his feet behind Superman and hit him with a kick between his shoulder blades, that sent Superman forward and over the edge of the building. Batman attempted to reach out to keep him from falling, but it was too late.

Batman raced over to the edge of the building to see that Superman had landed in the balcony of one of the apartments. He watched as the door to the balcony slid open and a familiar silhouette knelt down next to Superman's unconscious body. Two green eyes gazed up at him where he stood looking over the building. He saw some tears glistening in her eyes. The same green eyes that had captivated him from the very first time he saw them. He felt his heart breaking, when looking at the accusing stare that Lana was giving him. He certainly hadn't meant for this to happen... he couldn't take her heartbreaking gaze any longer and quickly turned and disappeared from her view.

(***)

Superman slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the floor of an apartment that he had never been in before. He felt his head rested upon something soft and something equally as soft stroking his cheek. He looked up to see Lana looking down at him with tears in her eyes. He realized that the softness his head was resting on was her lap, and the softness stroking his cheek was her hand. He watched as Lana saw that his eyes were open and a huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Clark... " Lana said before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey..." Superman responded, he hated to leave this position but he tried to sit up anyway. He could feel his strength returning to him. He figured he must have sweat most of the Kryptonite out of his system.

"Don't try to sit up too fast," Lana said as she tried to help him stand.

"It's OK, I think I'm fine now," Superman said as he stood up and gazed down at the person who now stood in front of him. He reached up and wiped away a tear falling from Lana's cheek.

"I was so worried about you," Lana stated. "What happened?"

"He used Kryptonite on me," Superman answered.

"I can't believe he would do that," Lana said. "And there I was defending him as a good guy."

"Well.. it's probably my own fault," Superman responded.

"How so?" Lana questioned.

"Well, something I said, prompted him to use the Kryptonite against me," Superman replied.

"You mean you started it?" Lana asked, a little annoyed at him.

"Kind of," Superman responded. "Listen Lana, I got something to tell you about both Batman and Bruce Wayne."

"Clark... you didn't..." Lana began, sighing before continuing. "You didn't attack Batman out of jealousy did you?"

"What...no..uh..no," Superman stammered out in response. "Listen, Lana, what I have to tell you.."

"Clark... please... I'm happy with Bruce so...," Lana stated lowering her head a little. "It's been so long... so if it's just jealousy speaking.."

Superman felt his heart breaking at her words. He knew that she hadn't been happy for awhile, even when they were together. He also knew it was his fault, because of his unwillingness to commit to an identity. It was very confusing to her and he could see that, yet he did nothing, just taking her love for granted. He realized he couldn't be the one to take away her happiness..not again.

"Lana, I'm sorry," Superman said softly. "You're right... I did what I did out of jealousy mostly."

"Clark.. he just saved my life, why would you be jealous?" Lana whispered, before taking his hand. Superman just shook his head and resisted the urge to tell her the real reason he was jealous.

"I did it partly because I have fooled myself into believing I know what's best for you," Superman said. "But.. I think our relationship, proved that that is definitely not the case."

"Clark, I think it's sweet that you look out for me," Lana stated. "However, I need to stand on my own and make mistakes sometimes, without you there to pick everything back up for me."

"I just... I care so much for you," Superman replied, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"I trust you.. I trust you more than anyone alive," Lana said. "If you think I'm in some kind of trouble, then I trust that I am."

"Well..." Superman started to respond.

"If my life is in danger, I trust no one more than you," Lana stated. "But when it comes to matters of the heart, before you can worry about me, you need to discover whose heart it is that beats in that chest... Superman or Clark Kent?"

Superman looked down as she placed her hand over his heart.

"So Clark, what you wanted to tell me about Bruce and Batman..." Lana began. "Which is in danger, my life or my heart?"

"Heart," Superman answered.

"Then.. I'll take care of it," Lana said. "I'm sorry Clark, but I just can't trust you to... not after..."

"I know.." Superman responded softly. "I'm sorry Lana.."

Lana watched as he turned and flew out of the open window. She ran out to see him disappear up into the sky. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She hated how things had gotten between them, once he became Superman. She missed her Clark.. he had died the day he put on the red and blue. Although she found that she couldn't trust him with her heart anymore, she would still look into what he meant about Bruce anyway. She suspected it was just jealousy speaking, but she wanted to be sure.

(***)

Lana lied in bed, her eyes closed, but not sleeping. She heard a tap on the window leading out to her balcony. She slowly got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She walked into the living room and over to the window to see a black figure standing near the edge of the balcony. At first she was scared, but one she saw the cape flapping slightly in the wind and watched as he moved better into the light. She knew she was safe and opened the door and walked out.

"What..uh... are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Superman.. is he OK?" Batman asked in return.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Lana responded, stepping closer to Batman as if trying to get a good look at him. Batman noticed this and turned his back to her.

"I was only defending myself, and I made sure that I didn't use enough Kryptonite to do any permanent damage," Batman explained.

"I know... he told me all of this," Lana said.

"He did?" Batman asked, surprised.

"He's not a bad guy you know," Lana stated.

"I know.." Batman replied.

"He won't be attacking you anymore," Lana said.

"That's good to know," Batman responded.

"What about you?" Lana questioned.

"What about me, what?" Batman asked.

"Will you attack him?" Lana asked, moving to stand somewhat beside and behind him.

"No," Batman answered. Lana smiled a smile of relief upon hearing him say that.

"Thank you," Lana stated, reaching out to place her hand on his arm.

"You care for him, and he you..." Batman commented.

"Yes," Lana said. "I knew him from Metropolis..and uh..."

"You don't have to explain," Batman stated, before looking down at her hand as she slowly removed it and then up at her. They locked eyes for just a moment, before Batman leaped over the balcony. Lana watched as his cape spread out like a glider and he glided into the alley across the street and disappeared into the darkness. She smiled a hopeful smile. She believed she wouldn't have to worry about her two superheroes fighting over her anymore. She had to admit though, it was kind flattering. Lana grinned a little grin, before going back into her apartment and shutting the balcony door.

Superman stood upon the building across from Lana's apartment. He had witnessed the whole scene and conversation between she and Batman. He realized what he had to do. If Lana was going to stay in Gotham and try to keep her happiness, then he was going to do all he could to make sure it was the absolute safest place for her to be. He would stay in Gotham for as long as it took to do just that


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A man clad in a black suit and blue tie, made his way down a long hallway and up to some large double doors. He knocked three times on them, and waited patiently for them to open, which they did mechanically. He walked into the room, becoming briefly startled as the doors closed behind him after he was just fully into the room. He examined his surroundings briefly. The room was large with a desk near the end of it. There were no windows in the room, but then he didn't suspect there would be given where it was located. The walls were lined with shelves, with many books on them. There was a large computer sitting in the right corner of the room, it was on. Currently there was a screensaver bouncing around the screen, it read "Luthorcorp".

The man scanned the room to see a door leading into what he assumed was an adjacent room. He thought briefly about going over to knock on it, since no one was around, but decided against it. Instead he walked up to the desk and took a seat in front of it. He hadn't much more than gotten sat down, then some metal straps came out of the chair and clamped around him, holding him in his position. He briefly struggled, but soon realized it was no use. It was then that the door to the adjacent room opened and out walked two large men, wearing suits similar to his, only complete with "Luthorcorp" logos on them. One of the men had long black hair and a goatee, and the other had a buzz cut. The one with the goatee came over and began patting the man down to check for weapons.

"I was already checked for weapons, before I was allowed down," the man explained. The big guy didn't respond and instead continued his checking. When he was satisfied, he nodded to the other guy and he walked back over to the door, disappearing inside the room momentarily, before finally emerging and stepping to the side to allow the person in which the man had came to see, to walk into the room.

"I think we can unstrap you now," the bald man said as he walked to behind the desk and pressed a button, which released the man from his restraints.

"Is all this necessary Luthor?" the man asked.

"Why, Mr. Copeland, I would have thought, surely a man of your stature would understand these precautions," Lex Luthor stated, before walking over to the mini bar located on the right of the room, next to the large computer system. He began to pour himself a drink and gestured as if asking Mr. Copeland if he wanted one.

"No, thank you," Mr. Copeland commented. "And can we skip the formalities, Lex?"

"Sure.. Jim.. but really.. Jim seems such a bland name for a man of your stature, I think I would just prefer to be called Mr. Copeland," Lex replied before taking a sip of his drink.

"Whatever Lex.. how about we talk about why I am here?" Jim said, changing the subject.

"Sure," Lex said, placing his drink down and walking over to his desk and sitting down. "Why are you here?"

"Superman..." Jim responded.

"Superman?" Lex' interest peaked.

"Wonder why you haven't seen him in Metropolis the last couple of days?" Jim asked.

"I had wondered that actually," Lex answered.

"It's because he is running.. or should I say, flying around Gotham," Jim stated.

"Really?" Lex asked, intrigued.

"I thought you'd like to know that your "arch nemesis" has seemingly admitted defeat and moved on," Jim said.

"Yes.." Lex said, forming a huge grin. If that was really what happened, then there would definitely be a cause for celebration.

"So now.. Lex... how do I get rid of him?" Jim asked. Lex was jarred out of thoughts about his victory party he was planning.

"Rid of him?" Lex asked in return.

"Well...yeah... I mean you got him out of Metropolis, and I wanna know how, so I can get him out of Gotham," Jim stated.

"Of course," Lex responded. "All I can tell you.. is that... I'm Lex Luthor."

"Meaning?" Jim asked.

"Meaning, that Superman had enough of Lex Luthor," Lex responded. "I'm not sure if you can intimidate him that way."

"What are you insinuating?" Jim asked.

"Nothing really, except that I don't think it's what I did, rather.. who I am," Lex stated rather smugly.

"Whatever you say, Luthor," Jim said, standing up from his chair. "If you won't help, I'll just deal with him my way."

"Well, good luck with that," Lex responded, standing up as well. Jim just shook his head and made his way to the double doors leading out of the room. He waited for them to open and then walked out of them, disappearing down the hall. Lex watched as the doors closed and then he leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Boys, what do you think about that?"

"I think that Superman is smarter than we gave him credit for," the large man with the buzz cut responded.

"Yeah, image that," Lex said with a laugh. The two men smiled in amusement as well. Lex got up and walked into the adjoining room, which resembled very much that of a living room in an apartment, with another room adjacent to it. Lex walked over to a device on the wall, and pressed a button on. "Stephanie, is my next meeting up or down?"

"Down, sir," Lex' secretary's voice came from the device.

"When is it?" Lex asked as he walked across the room to a huge mirror on the wall and began admiring himself.

"Actually sir, he's here right now," Stephanie answered. "He uh caused a bit of scene entering the place."

"What kind of scene?" Lex questioned.

"His appearance sir..." Stephanie tried to explain.

"What about it?" Lex asked.

"You'd just really have to see it," Stephanie explained.

"Well send.." Lex paused for him to tell her his name.

"Mr. Napier, Jack Napier," Stephanie filled in Lex' blank.

"Send, Mr. Napier down," Lex instructed. He then picked up a remote off the table next to the couch in the room, and pressed a button prompting a large plasma screen to come down from the ceiling. He pressed a couple buttons and the screen showed him the scene above in his secretary's office as she informed Mr. Napier of his instructions to come down. Lex looked at the man and just shook his head in disbelief. He really needed to see this guy up close to believe that someone wanting to see him looked like that.

(***)

Bruce sat in his office, thumbing through some paperwork. His mind however was on other things. Ever since his encounter with Superman the previous evening, several things had been consuming his mind. The first being the logical question of just who Superman is. Being somewhat in similar shoes, he knew that he couldn't be Superman all of the time, because if he was anything at all like him, he would probably lose his mind, as he craved a piece of normality. He had a suspicion, but wasn't going to give it any serious thought for now. The other thing that was filling his mind, was Superman's speech to him about revealing all to Lana. This was really getting to him. He wanted to, he definitely wanted to. He had come to realize that Lana was much more special than any other girl he had ever had interest in. He was reluctant to say he was falling in love with her, but if push come to shove, he was not sure he could deny that he was either.

"Mr. Wayne," Amy's voice came over the intercom. Bruce was startled out of his thoughts. He quickly gathered his bearings and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?" Bruce responded.

"Clark Kent is here to see you," Amy said.

"Oh?" Bruce reacted in surprise. He thought that Clark would be heading back to Metropolis by now. Or at least that's how he understood it. "Send him in."

Bruce sat back in his chair and wrinkled his brow in confusion. He couldn't imagine what Clark would want to see him for. It certainly wasn't a scheduled appointment. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bruce said. He watched as Clark stuck his head in before coming into the room completely.

"Sorry to come unannounced," Clark said as he walked across the room to stand in front of Bruce's desk.

"It's a little unexpected, but I wasn't doing anything terribly important," Bruce said gesturing for Clark to sit down. Clark did just that. Bruce watched as Clark squirmed in the seat a little. He could tell that it wasn't because he found the chairs comfortable either. There was a moment of silence, while Bruce waited for Clark to explain his visit.

"Uh...the reason for my visit," Clark began to explain. "I was just wondering.."

"Is this about Lana?" Bruce broke the ice and asked.

"No..no...why would you think that?" Clark asked in return, smiling a bit nervously.

"I don't know, we just have her acquaintance in common," Bruce answered.

"Oh, yes.. we do at that," Clark agreed. "That's not why I am here though."

"OK..." Bruce waited for Clark to get to the reason he was there.

"I am thinking about staying in Gotham," Clark finally said.

"Oh?" Bruce responded.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a nice city, beautiful and whatnot," Clark explained. Bruce turned his head and looked out the open window behind him.

"Most people don't seem to think so," Bruce stated, before turning back to Clark.

"Yeah... well, I guess I just... I'm different than most people," Clark stated, feeling like cringing afterwards. He really had to watch saying anything like that.

"I know the feeling," Bruce responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Clark remarked, regretting it immediately. "I mean, you know, billionaire and all."

"Yeah.." Bruce responded, wrinkling his brow at the curiosity of the statement.

"Anyway, so like I said, I am thinking of staying in Gotham.." Clark got back to the point. "And, the reason I am telling you, is I was just curious if you had any positions open anywhere within Wayne Enterprises."

"Well..." Bruce was a little surprised. "I don't have anything in journalism."

"Yes, I realize that, but I can do other things," Clark responded.

"Yes, I'm sure you can, I didn't mean to imply.." Bruce replied.

"It's OK, I didn't think that's what you meant," Clark said.

"I tell you what," Bruce began. "I don't have any openings at the moment, that I am aware of, but I'll do some checking and if there is anything, or something opens up soon, I'll give you a call."

"OK, thanks," Clark said, standing up. "I appreciate it."

"My pleasure, I'm sure you would make a fine addition to "Wayne Enterprises"," Bruce responded. He watched Clark smile a bit awkwardly, before walking over to the door. He grabbed the knob and started to turn, but then stopped and turned back to Bruce.

"Listen... about Lana," Clark said. "Please.. take good care of her."

"I will," Bruce responded. He had to admit, he admired his frankness. He expected they would always skirt around that issue every time they encountered each other.

"You know, I really believe that," Clark stated. "Just remember though, taking care of someone is much more than just worrying about their physical well-being."

With that Clark turned and left, leaving a very confused and intrigued Bruce Wayne in his wake. Maybe his suspicions were right on, afterall.

(***)

Lex sat back and waited eagerly for Mr. Napier to make his appearance in his office. He heard the three knocks and pressed a button on the side of his couch as he watched on the TV screen as his visitor made his way inside of his office. He waited for him to sit down in one of the chairs, but he never did. Instead he walked around the desk and sat in Lex' chair.

"The nerve of some people," Lex commented to himself, before sending the man with the goatee out into the room to do the routine "weapon check". He watched as the man entered the room and got the attention of Mr. Napier. What he saw next he couldn't believe. Napier pulled out a gun from his purple coat and shot him in the chest.

"Ooops," Napier commented. "It just goes off on it's own sometimes"

He then threw the gun down, and sat back down in the chair, and began to laugh.

"What a weirdo," Lex commented from the other room. "Go make sure he doesn't have any other weapons."

"Right," the other henchman said. Lex watched on the screen as he walked into the room and pulled a gun on Napier.

"You can come on out Lex, I don't have anymore weapons," Napier commented into the air, knowing that Lex was listening. "You are way more useful to me alive than dead, anyway."

Lex emerged from the room and walked over to the desk where Napier sat.

"Do you mind?" Lex asked.

"No, I rarely do what I am told," Napier responded, before breaking out into another fit of laughter. Lex shook his head and gestured for him to get up.

"No sense of humor I see," Napier commented, before getting up. "Probably make our partnership a little less fun."

"Partnership?" Lex questioned as he sat down and watched as Napier walked over and sat down on the corner of his desk.

"You didn't get the memo?" Napier joked.

"No, why don't you fill me in?" Lex asked in return. "But first.. was that necessary?"

"Hmmm..." Napier turned to see Lex pointing to his dead henchmen lying on the floor. "Just my idea of a little joke, an ice breaker of sorts."

"You have a twisted sense of humor," Lex commented.

"Something I thought Lex Luthor of all people could appreciate," Napier said as he got up off the desk and walked over to the book shelf to look at the book selections.

"Well, to be honest.. I suppose it was kind of funny," Lex said, smiling a little. "Still he was one of my best henchmen."

"Dime a dozen," Napier responded. He then turned to the other henchmen standing in the corner. "No offense."

"None taken," the henchmen replied.

"I see you have some well disciplined henchmen," Napier said. "Still, I think you need a better made, I mean just look at the mess in the floor."

Lex shook his head and then nodded for the one remaining henchmen to dispose of the body. He did as he was told, dragging the body out of room.

"So why don't you cut to the chase, Mr. Napier," Lex said.

"The name is Joker," was the response to that.

"Ah..so that's why the makeup?" Lex asked, referring to the fact that his would-be partner was dressed in a purple suit and wearing makeup that resembled that of a clown.

"What makeup?" Joker asked.

"The uh... nevermind," Lex responded. "So about this partnership..."

"Yes, the partnership," Joker said, as he walked back over to lean on the desk in front of Lex. "You and me, here and Metropolis...way down here.

Lex watched as Joker put his hand out when saying "you and me", and then lowering it significantly as he said "Metropolis." He got the picture very clear. And for the first time, he saw a very serious look on Joker's face.

"No Superman...no problem," Joker continued. "Since he is in Gotham playing with Batsy these days."

"One problem," Lex responded.

"What's that?" Joker asked.

"Why do I need you to take over this city?" Lex questioned, before pulling a gun on Joker. He smiled at him and looked behind him to see his henchmen re-enter the room and walk up to the desk with his gun out as well. To Lex' surprise though, he put the gun to Lex' head instead of Joker's.

"That's why," Joker answered, before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"You make a good point," Lex stated a bit uneasy with a gun right to his head. Joker reach over and took Lex' gun from his hand, and then nodded for the henchmen to lower his.

"So we have a deal then?" Joker asked.

"Deal," Lex replied, smiling. Not too many people could outsmart him, and if someone could, he wanted that person on his side for sure.

"Let's shake on it," Joker said extending his hand. Lex started to shake his hand but the snickering of the henchman next to him tipped him off to the electric buzzer in Joker's hand. Joker was annoyed, and took the gun he held and shot the henchman. "I hate when someone spoils a good joke."

"Dime a dozen, anyway, right?" Lex commented with a laugh, to which Joker joined in. And pretty soon the room was filled with two sets of maniacal laughter.

(***)

Lana knocked on Clark's hotel room door. She waited patiently for someone to answer. Just then someone who wasn't Lois emerged from the room next to his and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Lana let out a sigh, figuring that Clark and Lois had probably already left and she wouldn't get to say goodbye. She just had turned to leave when she heard the door open. She tentatively turned back around to see Clark standing in the door smiling at her.

"Clark?" Lana responded, surprised.

"Who else were you expecting?" Clark asked in return.

"Nobody, I just thought that you had left," Lana answered. "Lois, she..."

"She's probably back in Metropolis by now," Clark said.

"Why aren't you with her?" Lana questioned.

"Want to come in?" Clark asked, moving aside and gesturing for her to enter. Lana nodded and then made her way into the room.

"So..again..why aren't you with her?" Lana asked as she watched Clark shut the door.

"Uh..well.." Clark laughed a little nervously. "Because I'm staying in Gotham."

"What!?" Lana exclaimed in surprise. "For how long?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Clark responded. "You in a hurry for me to leave?"

"No..uh..just.." Lana replied. "Why?"

"Haha.. well uh.." Clark tried to answer. "Gotham needs Superman."

"Clark.."Lana began.

"That's that, Lana," Clark replied. "I won't bother you, don't worry about it."

"Clark, that's not what I was going to say," Lana responded, as she watched Clark turn and walk to the window.

"Well, either way.." Clark commented.

"What about the Daily Planet?" Lana asked.

"I took an early vacation," Clark answered. "News has been slow in Metropolis anyway, so Perry didn't seem to mind."

"So what..you're just going to sit around in this hotel room?" Lana continued her questioning. "How are you going to pay for this?"

"No, of course I'm not going to just sit around my hotel," Clark replied. "And I'll manage."

"How, Clark?" Lana asked.

"Why do you care?" Clark asked in return.

"I can't believe you would ask that," Lana responded.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know where we stand anymore," Clark said.

"We're friends, Clark, or at least I hope we are," Lana stated.

"Friends..." Clark whispered as if contemplating it.

"Do you not want to be friends?" Lana asked.

"Lana, even when we were together, you were still my best friend," Clark replied. "So of course I want to be friends."

"You were my best friend too," Lana said. Clark smiled at her and walked closer.

"I'm just here to help out Gotham for a bit, and.." Clark began.

"And?" Lana asked.

"To be honest.. and to make sure things are as safe as possible for you," Clark answered honestly. Lana smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Lana replied as she pulled away slowly.

"And I promise, I'll try not to get in Batman's way, I just want to help," Clark stated.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Lana responded, before a thought occurred to her. "Clark.. if you can't afford this place, you could always stay with me for awhile."

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not sure that would be the best idea," Clark said.

"Yeah..maybe not, but still I don't want you thrown out on the street," Lana replied.

"Thanks," Clark returned the gesture from earlier by leaning down and placing a kiss on Lana's cheek. Lana smiled as he pulled away. Clark upon seeing her smiling, began to smile himself.

"I guess.. I should be going," Lana spoke up.

"Have you eaten?" Clark asked.

"Huh?" Lana responded.

"Eaten.. have you?" Clark asked again.

"Oh, not yet," Lana answered.

"Any plans?" Clark asked.

"No, just going to order some Chinese," Lana replied.

"How would you like to go get a burger with me?" Clark offered.

"A burger?" Lana asked smiling.

"Yeah, I know this great little diner, not too far from here," Clark explained.

"A burger sounds nice," Lana said. Clark grinned wide and then opened the door for them.

"I think I might even try a double," Clark commented as they walked out the door, neither noticing the figure moving past the window. Batman climbed to the top of the hotel and stood perched on the roof. He had came to check up on his suspicion about Clark Kent, but had obviously stumbled upon something entirely different. He felt a little guilty for hearing part of the conversation. However he was glad he did on some level though, because it made him realize one thing. Never had he felt jealousy the way he did now, which only confirmed in his own heart that he was indeed in love with Lana and there was no denying it. Maybe it was time he took Clark and Superman's advice after all. If there was anyone out there he wanted to open up to it was Lana Lang and he had to do it now, before he lost her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next night...

Batman watched as three men ran out of the bank with bags of money in their hands. He saw that they were heading towards their car and decided he wasn't in the mood for a car chase today. So he sprung into action and leaped down to land on top of their car. The men stopped in their tracks upon seeing Batman land on the roof of their vehicle.

"In a hurry?" Batman asked, before leaping off the car and into their path. One of the men pulled out a gun, and Batman immediately threw a Batarang knocking it and the bags of money out of his hands. Money went flying everywhere. The other robber threw a punch at Batman, that was blocked. Batman hit him with a punch in return that knocked him to the blacktop. He then turned to see the other robber trying to run off down an alley, so he pulled a rope off of the side of his belt and threw it and tripped him up. He then picked the other guy up off the ground and carried him over to where the other guy was trying to get free from his restraints. Batman pitched the robber down on the ground next to his partner and used the rope to tie them together. He heard some swooshing noises behind him and turned to see a red and blue blur gathering up all the money floating in the wind.

"You should try not to be so messy when you work," Superman said, now standing in the street holding the bags once again full of cash.

"Funny," Batman responded.

"I'm going to return the money to the bank..." Superman said glancing down at the bags in his hands. "You got them secured?"

Superman looked up to see that Batman was nowhere to be found. He just shook his head in disbelief. He sometimes wondered if he didn't have super speed to, cause he couldn't imagine a normal person making himself scarce as fast as Batman could. He started taking the money back to the bank just as the cops showed up. Superman pointed over to the tied up and the cops made their way over to them.

(***)

Superman landed in the middle of a crossfire between some police and some crime bosses on one of the shadier sides of Gotham. He began to walk towards the crime bosses as shots rang out and bullets flew both by him and into him from all sides. Superman casually walked over to where the men were hunkered behind several vehicles. He casually moved the cars out of the way and stuck his hand up for the cops to cease fire. Superman then grabbed two of the men and disarmed them. He the tapped both of them on the head knocking them out cold. He let them fall to the ground before going after the three men that had ran away.

Superman flew up into the air and blew some cold breath on a patch of water in front of them, effectively turning it into ice. The men slipped and fell upon reaching it knocking themselves unconscious. Superman floated over to retrieve the men when his super hearing picked up the sound of a gun cocking. He turned just in time to see a man upon the roof that he hadn't seen getting ready to shoot one of the police officers. He was about to spring into action but then he saw the man slump to the ground and saw the familiar silhouette of Batman behind him. Superman smiled a little before collecting the two men lying on the ice patch and bringing them over to the cops, before taking flight.

Batman watched Superman leave the scene, much as he had earlier at the bank robbery. He watched him fly away still somewhat amazed by his abilities. After he was out of sight he reach down and picked up the fallen thug on the ground and then leaped off the building and floated down to land next to Lt. Gordon. He threw the thug on the pile already gathered and one of the uniformed officers quickly snatched him up and loaded him into a waiting patrol car.

"Where did that one come from?" Gordon asked.

"Roof," Batman answered.

"Good thing you were here, cause he could have taken out any of us," Gordon commented.

"Yeah," Batman responded.

"Good thing he was here as well," Gordon said turning and gesturing to where Superman had flew off from. Batman didn't respond and Gordon turned to see he was nowhere to be seen. He just shook his head and then went back to helping his men gather up the thugs.

(***)

Batman stood atop Wayne Enterprises and surveyed the city around him. He though he spotted Superman flying through the air off in the distance, before he disappeared behind a building. Batman almost grinned. He had to admit, having Superman around wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was helping to make Gotham a better place, and that was after all his main goal. He however did still feel a little like Superman was trying to make him out to be incapable of taking care of a city on his own. He didn't particularly care for that feeling either.

Batman was knocked out of his thoughts by an explosion in the middle of town. He quickly sprung into action, and fired his grappling hook across to the next building and swung himself over to the next roof. He retrieved his hook and then continued this process until he came across the source of the explosion. An apartment complex was on fire.. and not just any apartment complex.

"Lana," Batman voiced under his breath. He quickly swung over to the roof of the building. He hadn't much more than landed than there was another explosion in the building that knocked him off of his feet and off of the side of the building. He fumbled to fired his grappling hook up to catch himself, but it was jammed. He braced himself for the inevitable impact that didn't come. There was impact but it was soft. Batman turned to see himself resting in Superman's arms. Batman quickly got free of Superman's grasp and turned to him. He was about to say something when Superman took flight up to Lana's apartment.

Batman wasted no time in running into the doors of the building. People were just now making their way out and he was having to push past them. He made his way inside and stopped a man as he scrambled down the stairs.

"Which floor is the fire on?" Batman asked.

"Tenth," the man replied before continuing out of the building. Batman done the math and realized that there were two floors trapped. He realized with so many people running down the stairs and using the elevators, there was no way he could get up to the floors on the inside. So he turned and ran out with the rest of the group. Once outside Batman scanned up the building. He saw his grappling gun lying on the ground shattered from the fall. He cursed under his breath and then pulled a device out of his belt. He pushed the button and waited patiently. He hoped that Superman could get as many as he could until he could help.

(***)

Superman kicked the balcony door to Lana's apartment in. He saw lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. Smoke was making it's way up to her floor and starting to filter in to the apartments. Superman scooped Lana up in his arms and her down to the street below. He lied her gently on the ground and then checked for a pulse. He was relieved that she had one.

"Lana?" Superman said softly. "Lana, can you hear me?"

"Clark?" Lana moaned.

"N... yeah it's me..Clark," Superman responded as he watched her eyes flutter open. She coughed a few times and then smiled up at him.

"Hey," Superman said caressing the side of her face. "You had me worried."

"Is everyone else out?" Lana asked. It was then Superman realized he was neglecting the rest of the building.

"No.." Superman replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Lana asked. Superman nodded and then stood up and surveyed the building. He looked to see Batman standing nearby and walked over to him.

"Hey.. why aren't you doing anything?" Superman asked.

"I am," Batman responded as the Batmobile came up behind Superman. "Why aren't you?"

"Right," Superman said as he started to fly up to the floors trapped. Superman flew up to the top of the building and used his X-Ray vision on the place. He saw there were many people running out to the roof. He saw only a couple people still trapped in the building. He was about to fly into the building, but a grappling hook shot up to Lana's balcony and Batman came into view.

"Get those people off the roof," Batman said as he looked up to see people looking out over the edge.

"OK.. there are two people still trapped in there," Superman stated.

"I'll find them," Batman responded as he ran into the building. Superman wasted no time in flying up and getting people off the roof and down to safety. He began carry them down by fours, and after only 5 trips he had everyone. Superman flew back up to Lana's balcony. He was just about to go in when Batman emerged from it, with a little girl in one arm and leading a woman by the hand.

"Are they OK?" Superman asked.

"I think so," Batman replied before coughing violently.

"Are you OK?" Superman asked.

"I'm fine," Batman replied. "You want to get them down there?"

"Of course," Superman answered, before taking them off of Batman's hands and flying them down to the ground. He hadn't much more than gotten down to the ground than there was another explosion. By this point the police and fire department had showed up and gotten most of the people away from the street surrounding the buildings. Which was a good thing since debris began to fall down to the street.

"Batman was still up there," one of the bystanders said. The firefighters were working to get their hose out, once they did they raced over to Superman.

"Could you?" one of the firefighters asked, gesturing for Superman to take the hose. Superman did just that and flew up to the floors still on fire. He began to spray them down. He saw that it was going to take too long though and shut the hose off. He then blew a huge blast of cold breath all over the building, effectively putting out the fire. He dropped the hose and wasted no time in heading towards the building. He entered and began frantically searching for Batman. He overturned the whole two floors bit by bit, but couldn't find a trace of him. Finally he gave up and dejectedly walked up onto the roof. He looked down at the streets below, and locked eyes with Lana. He was about to fly down to her and break the bad news when a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Nice work," Batman commented. Superman turned to see him standing there, looking a little worse for wear.

"Right back at you," Superman responded. "Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah," Batman replied.

"I thought for sure you were caught up in that last blast," Superman said.

"I was," Batman responded, before leaping off the side of the building and disappearing out of view. Superman just shook his head in disbelief. He had truly underestimated Batman. Maybe it was time he reevaluated Gotham's danger level as well. With Batman around, he was pretty sure that the city was going to be about as safe as possible. Sure he had been the one that ultimately put out the fire here, but he had no doubt if he hadn't it would have still gotten put out, Batman would have somehow saw to that. Superman smiled briefly and then took flight into the air. This incident had opened his eyes and he realized what he needed to do. Clark Kent had some packing to do.

(***)

Meanwhile in Metropolis...

Joker laughed maniacally as he looked around at sight that stood in front of him.

"So what do you think?" Lex asked as he walked up to one of the hundreds of androids that stood in the room. "We've been working on them for awhile now, just waiting for the right moment to unleash them, and with Superman out of my way, and a new partner.. I think the time is right."

"Not bad," Joker said walking up to one of them.

"They are made of indestructible materials retrieved from space," Lex stated.

"Space, huh?" Joker remarked as he walked around one of them. "You take a vacation to Mars recently, Lex?"

"Something like that," Lex responded vaguely.

"Indestructible you say?" Joker asked.

"That's what I said," Lex answered. "We have put them under about every test imaginable."

"Not the Superman test though?" Joker commented.

"Superman who?" Lex asked jokingly. "I ran that coward out of town."

"Mmhm," Joker responded raising an eyebrow at Lex.

"So tonight..we take a few of these things down to the Metropolis theater," Lex said. "All the important people in Metropolis will be there."

"Including the Governor," Joker added.

"Exactly," Lex responded. "And of course the rest we will just send out on the town, ready to destroy it all unless the Governor is prepared to meet our demands."

"I like it.. I like it.." Joker said examining the solid silver robot standing in front of him. "Kind of bland aren't they?"

"What they looked like was the last of my concerns," Lex replied. "What they can do, is what matters to me."

"I suppose," Joker responded. He then looked over a table in the far side of the room. Something green caught his eye. "What is that?"

"That is nothing important," Lex answered as he watched Joker walk over to the table and pick up a vile of green liquid.

"What kind of substance is it?" Joker questioned.

"It's melted down meteor rock," Lex answered, walking up to stand next to Joker.

"Meteor rock... what's it for?" Joker asked.

"I am just doing some research on it," Lex said.

"What kind of research," Joker continued his questioning.

"Like I said, it's not important.. just something I have been working on for awhile," Lex said.

"Is it dangerous?" Joker asked.

"No, not so far as I can tell," Lex answered. Joker nodded.

"I like the color," Joker commented. "Do you mind if I take one?"

"What do you want with it?" Lex asked.

"Like I said, I like the color..." Joker replied as he slipped the vile into his coat pocket. "So shall we get started?"

"Lets," Lex replied as he picked up a control on the table and turned to the androids. He pressed a button and they all sprang to life. "They already have their orders programmed in to them."

"Let's go crash a party," Joker said with a menacing tone in his voice as he walked over to a large door and pulled a lever which caused the door to begin to raise. Lex studied him for a moment. If they weren't on the same side he would actually be a little frightened of him at the moment. His attitude was somewhat different than it was when they met. His frame of mind at the moment was definitely no laughing matter. Lex smirked a little, before walking over to join Joker and a few of their henchmen that had gathered with them.

"You have your orders," Lex said as he motioned for the androids to exit. They all began to move forward methodically and began filing out onto the streets behind Luthorcorp.

(***)

In Gotham...

Lana stood outside of what was left of her burnt apartment building. She sighed and looked around at all of the people without a home for the night. Many of them had already left, to find hotels or friends to stay with no doubt. Lana didn't have any friends to stay with, but she could hopefully find a hotel. It was then she realized that she didn't have any money on her and her most of her belongings were probably burnt to a crisp. She sighed again.

"Hey," a voice from behind her spoke. Lana turned to see Bruce standing there.

"Hey," Lana responded walking over and falling into his arms for a hug.

"Are you OK?" Bruce asked. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm fine physically," Lana answered.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about.." Bruce responded. Lana broke the hug and turned back to look at the building briefly. "Come on."

"Where we going?" Lana asked.

"My place," Bruce answered.

"That would be nice," Lana said as Bruce took her hand and led her to his car.

(***)

Bruce held the door open for Lana as she got out of his car and stepped out into his spacious garage filled with many expensive vehicles. They began walking towards the door that led into the main house. As they passed the window something caught Bruce's eye, it was the Bat signal again.

"Hey.. uh.. go on in and make yourself at home," Bruce said to Lana. "Alfred knows that you are staying and has a room prepared for you, he also got you some new clothes if you want to change into something cleaner.'

"Where are you going?" Lana asked.

"I have something I just remembered I have to do...in the city," Bruce answered. Lana nodded her head and attempted a smile. Every time he gave a vague answer that old familiar feeling came back. "I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's OK," Lana replied, before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime," Bruce responded. Lana turned and walked on into the house. As soon as the door closed, Bruce walked over to some shelves with parts and tools on it. He pressed against a spot on the wall and they slid to the side and he disappeared into an opening behind it. Just as the shelves returned to their normal position the door to the garage opened again and Lana stuck her head in.

"Bruce?" Lana asked looking around. She saw that Bruce was nowhere to be found and that no cars were missing. "Strange."

(***)

Batman climbed onto the roof off police headquarters where the bat signal was located. He walked over to the signal expecting to find Gordon, but was surprised by who he saw.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"To talk to you," Superman answered as he shut the signal off.

"About what?" Batman asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the mix-ups we had and for threatening you," Superman stated. "I've seen what you are capable of and I no longer worry for Gotham or Lana's safety."

"I see," Batman responded.

"So, I'm heading back to Metropolis," Superman continued.

"I'm sure Metropolis will be grateful to have you back," Batman said.

"Yeah... well I guess that's all I wanted to say," Superman stated. There was a silence for a moment.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Lana?" Batman finally asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure," Superman answered. Batman walked up to stand in front of him.

"I'm not sure about you..." Batman began. "But I think she should get a chance to say goodbye to Clark."

"Wha..uh..." Superman scrambled to respond. Batman simply turned and walked over to the edge of the building.

"She's staying at my place," Batman said. "You can come by... in whichever attire you choose."

"Thanks," Superman said nodding. He had gotten over the initial shock of Batman calling him by name. He had suspected that he would figure it out anyway. He was too smart to fool. He watched as Batman disappeared over the edge again. Superman took to the skies himself and flew off in the direction of Wayne Manor.

(***)

"Is the tea to your liking?" Alfred asked as he sat in the living room with Lana.

"It's wonderful, thanks Alfred," Lana responded smiling and taking another sip.

"You're welcome," Alfred replied.

"So any idea when Bruce will get back?" Lana asked.

"No, it's hard to predict how long his work will keep him out," Alfred answered. "Is your room satisfactory?"

"Yes, very much so," Lana answered. "The clothes are nice as well, how'd you know my size?"

"Lucky guess," Alfred responded as the doorbell rang. "Excuse me, Ms. Lang."

Lana watched as Alfred got up and left the room. She looked around the room and frowned a bit. She never was completely comfortable in large houses. She supposed it was the Smallville upbringing in her.

"A gentleman here to see you Ms. Lang," Alfred announced as he walked back in.

"Uh..OK," Lana responded standing up. She was shocked when Clark walked in behind Alfred.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Alfred said as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Hey..." Clark said.

"Hey..." Lana responded.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Fine," Lana answered.

"Good..good.." Clark replied. Lana could sense he was nervous.

"What did you want to see me about?" Lana asked walking over to stand closer to him.

"I just...wanted to say...goodbye," Clark finally got out.

"Oh..." Lana responded. She had certainly not expected that.

"I think it's time," Clark stated. "Gotham doesn't need Superman.. and it sure doesn't need Clark Kent."

"Clark.." Lana began.

"No, Metropolis is my home..." Clark said. "It's Clark's home..it's Superman's home... my home."

"Yeah.." Lana responded. "I'll miss you."

"Which one, Clark or Superman?" Clark asked.

"You," Lana answered. Clark nodded.

"Lana, I'm sorry that things got so confusing with me," Clark said.

"I know you are," Lana replied. "But what's done is done, and I forgive you."

"That's good..." Clark stated. "Only thing is... I don't forgive myself."

"Clark...please," Lana responded. Clark reach down and took her hand.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lana, I am still in love with you," Clark said. Lana looked into his eyes and she saw it... her Clark.. he was the one standing in front of her now. Not the facade Clark, or Superman, but the real Clark..the one she fell so deeply in love with. Lana smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. She watched as Clark reached up and removed his glasses.

"I.." Lana began to respond.

"Don't say it..." Clark stopped her. "It would be too hard."

"Is this it?" Lana asked.

"It has to be Lana," Clark responded. "I couldn't bear to ever see you again."

"I want you in my life," Lana said.

"Me being in your life would mess things up for you right now," Clark responded. "You're on a good path, and I'm so proud of you."

Clark felt a tear run down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He leaned down and kissed Lana on the lips. A tender, and soft kiss at first, that eventually became more passionate. It was filled with longing and regret. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Clark slowly pulled away.

"Goodbye, Lana," Clark said. "Please... if you can...forget me... and if you find that you just can't... you know where to find me."

"I could never forget you," Lana said as the tears were freely flowing now. She didn't think nothing could have ever broken her heart more than we she left him in Metropolis, but here now..with him leaving her in Gotham.. it was so much worse.

"Stay on this path Lana," Clark said. "Don't throw it away unless you are sure... OK?"

Lana nodded and watched as Clark walked over to the door and opened it. He lingered just a moment before walking out and shutting it behind him. Lana sat down and let some more tears fall. She was so confused. Clark was completely right about her being on a good path. Gotham had opened up so many new and wonderful possibilities in just a short time. She had a very promising career ahead of her, and a boyfriend that made her happy and had yet to disappoint her. Yet despite all of this, she couldn't help but to feel she didn't truly belong here and that her true happiness and the right path for her just walked out the door. There was a slight knock at the door and Lana jumped up, thinking it was Clark coming back. The door opened and Bruce stuck his head in.

"Hey... is everything alright?" Bruce asked. Lana quickly turned away and wiped her tears.

"Yeah.. just said goodbye to Clark," Lana answered.

"I just now said goodbye to him myself," Bruce said. "I'm guessing the event wasn't as hard on me as you though."

"No..I doubt it," Lana said as she felt Bruce walk up behind her.

"Are you staying?" Bruce asked.

"The night?" Lana asked in return as she turned to face him. Bruce shook his head.

"In Gotham..." Bruce clarified for her.

"Why would you ask that?" Lana asked.

"I'm not stupid," Bruce responded. Lana nodded and hung her head a little. "I'll understand."

"I...uh..." Lana began to respond.

"If you have to think..." Bruce said as he took his fingers and titled her head back up to him.

"I'm staying," Lana finally replied.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked and Lana nodded. "Then I have to tell you something."

"What? "Lana asked as she wiped away the remaining tears. Bruce sat down on the couch and looked up at her. He waited for her to sit down before he began to talk.

"I have a secret, and I need someone to share it with," Bruce said looking over at Lana. She nodded and prepared to hopefully get some answers to many questions she had about Bruce.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The curtains on the theater opened. The people in crowd however were not prepared for what they saw on stage. There were plenty of murmurs and screams of shock.

"I hate to inform you, but your regularly scheduled program won't take place tonight," Joker said as he pointed around him to the unconscious performers lying around him. He laughed at people who were scrambling out of their seats to head to the exits. He glanced up at the exits to see them all blocked by several of the androids.

"There is no way out," Lex said as he took the stage with Joker and the many androids that were surrounding him. "Not until the governor has had a little chat with us."

One of the androids came walking up on the stage with the Governor over his shoulder. He pitched him down at Joker and Luthor's feet, then turned and faced the audience once more. Joker helped him up and smacked his cheeks a couple times.

"G'day Governor," Joker said in an accent.

"What is the meaning off all of this?" the Governor asked.

"You are a hard man to get an appointment with Governor Jacobs," Lex said as he walked up to stand beside of Joker.

"So we thought we'd improvise and catch you out on the town," Joker said grinning menacingly at him, and making Jacobs a little uncomfortable.

"Let these people go then," Jacobs said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Joker asked.

"You're demented," Jacobs remarked.

"Yeah... what's your point?" Joker asked before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Lex just shook his head before stepping into Jacob's personal space.

"You either turn over power to Metropolis to us, or there will be no Metropolis to control," Lex threatened.

"Oh really?" Jacobs responded.

"Take a look at this," Joker said as he wheeled in a TV with the news playing on it. The news was reporting of the androids all over town, tearing up everything in sight.

"My God," Jacobs commented upon seeing the carnage.

"And that's just them doing some light work," Lex said. "Imagine what they could do if we told them to actually do some damage.."

(***)

Lana sat on the bed in the room that Alfred had prepared for her. She was staring out the open window at the beautiful night sky. She wasn't really seeing the sky though, because her mind was full of thoughts about the revelation Bruce had just laid on her. He was Batman, and she...she was having a very serious case of deja vu. The irony of the situation was not lost upon her. She had unknowingly walked right into the same kind of relationship she had been running from. Lana lied back on the bed and closed her eyes. She had told Bruce after he got done revealing all to her, that she needed to be alone for awhile. However as she lied her now on the bed, she wished she had someone to just pour her soul out to. Maybe that person could be Bruce, maybe it couldn't be.

Maybe she should have just went back with Clark. She knew how she felt about him, she also knew what to expect out of him. With Bruce though, everything was so new and seemingly different. Who knows, maybe it is different in some ways. Dating a superhero was never the issue. Dating a superhero who didn't know who he really was.. that was the issue. She couldn't determine if Bruce knew who he was. Actually she really was not sure if she knew who Bruce really was. One thing was for sure, her heart went out to him. Much as it had with Clark. Pity however was not what either wanted or needed, nor was it a good foundation for a relationship.

"Ms. Lang?" Alfred's voice came from the other side of the door. Lana sat up and wiped some tears that she hadn't even really realized had fallen.

"Yes, Alfred?" Lana answered.

"Master Wayne wanted me to inform you that dinner is served, if you are hungry," Alfred stated.

"Thanks, Alfred," Lana responded. Lana stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. She looked in the mirror for a moment before making her decision.

(***)

"So what's it going to be Jacobs?" Lex asked.

"You won't get away with this," Jacobs answered. "The army will take down those things."

"The army can't scratch them," Lex responded, as Joker laughed.

"We'll see about that," Jacobs remarked.

"I'm going to give you thirty seconds to make up your mind," Lex stated as he glanced up to a big clock in the back of the theater.

"I can't just hand over the city to a couple of lunatics," Jacobs responded.

"You don't have a choice," Joker said.

"Besides, Metropolis will be only the first of many cities we take over," Lex added. "So you should consider yourself lucky to be the first one to contribute to our reign."

"You're mad," Jacobs replied.

"And you're out of time," Lex responded. He nodded to Joker who pulled out the control for the androids and pressed a button to send them the command to destroy. Everyone in the room turned to the TV screen behind them to see the impending damage, only to be surprised at what they saw. There were several shots of destroyed androids replacing the shots of destroyed Metropolis.

"What the..." Lex commented.

"I thought you said they were indestructible?" Joker remarked, his tone annoyed. Suddenly there was a loud clang coming from the back of the theater and one of the androids landed on the stage next to Lex.

"Indestructible, no, semi-tough...sure," Superman commented as he walked down the isle towards the stage. Lex and Joker took a few steps back and Gov. Jacobs scrambled off stage as Superman walked up onto it. The androids on stage attacked Superman, who punched a hole through each one that approached him.

"You... but I ran you out of town..." Lex said. Superman laughed a little.

"Is that what you think.. I left town because of you?" Superman asked. "You really are more delusional than even I gave you credit for."

"Then why did you leave?" Lex asked.

"None of your business," Superman answered. "The important thing for you to know is that I am back to stay."

"No.." Lex responded disgustedly. Suddenly some shots rang out and bullets bounced off of Superman's chest. Lex turned to see Joker with a smoking gun in his hand. He just shrugged and dropped the gun to the ground.

"I think you two need to come with me," Superman said as he grabbed Luthor who knew he couldn't fight him. Joker however turned to run. Superman shook his head and used his super speed to tie Lex up with a rope he saw backstage. He then ran in front of Joker stopping him in his path. Superman grabbed Joker and started to lead him back to pick up Lex. Joker reached into his pocket and pressed a release that caused liquid to shoot out from the flower on his lapel. The green liquid hit Superman in the face and to everyone's surprise he immediately went down to the ground and screamed out in pain. Joker watched in amusement as Superman held his face and writhed on the floor in agony. He turned to Lex and grinned.

"What is that stuff?" Lex asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Joker responded laughing. Lex grunted in annoyance at him. He had always wanted to have something to combat Superman and now Joker had found such a thing and he wanted to know what it was.

"Can you at least untie me?" Lex asked.

"Sure," Joker responded as he walked over and began to untie Lex. "I think Superman may have given us all the leverage we need to take over this city."

"How so?" Lex asked as he got to his feet.

"We hold him hostage and threaten his life unless our demands are met," Joker answered. Lex smiled and nodded his head.

"I like it," Lex stated. "I'll agree..only if you will tell me what that stuff you sprayed on him is."

"Eventually," Joker replied with a mischievous grin. Lex nodded in response before walking over to the fallen Superman who was now unconscious.

"So, Governor... we are taking him with us... and you have one day to meet our demands," Lex said. "Superman's life depends on a speedy response."

"And just so you know.. there are plenty more of those androids were those came from," Joker bluffed. "And with no Superman to battle them, the results won't be pretty."

Lex picked Superman's unconscious body up and threw it over his shoulder as he and Joker made their exit behind the curtains.

(***)

Lana walked into the dining room to see Bruce sitting at the table staring at his plate of food in front of him. As soon as her heard her enter he looked up at her for a moment before standing up.

"Hey... I thought I would wait.." Bruce said tentatively.

"Bruce..." Lana began. "I've thought about...everything...our situation..."

Bruce slowly made his way around the table to stand closer to her.

"I just left a relationship..." Lana continued. "That relationship was so similar to this one.."

"I see," Bruce responded, fearing the worst.

"I left that relationship for a reason..." Lana said.

"What was that reason?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce...who are you?" Lana questioned. Bruce was a little taken back by the question.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked in response.

"Are you the man standing in front of me right now...the man that puts on a mask and saves Gotham, or are you someone else entirely?" Lana asked. Bruce stepped in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Honestly... I am not entirely sure," Bruce responded.

"See..." Lana began to reply.

"I was hoping...that you could help me discover that," Bruce continued. Lana nodded her head.

"I'm not sure I can help you discover who you are," Lana stated. "I didn't help..."

"I'm not sure if you can either," Bruce replied. "I'm not sure anyone can, but I want to find out."

"Bruce.." Lana started.

"The thing though... I don't want your happiness to suffer while I discover who I am," Bruce said. "That's why I told you everything and why I am telling you now that I want you to think not of me.. but you."

"I like you Bruce..." Lana stated.

"I like you too, Lana," Bruce responded. "So much so that your happiness is more important to me than mine."

"I just don't want to get hurt again," Lana said.

"I don't want you to get hurt again either," Bruce replied. "If you want this... and want to try... I promise you that I'll try my best to not let Batman come between us."

"What if Batman is the real you?" Lana asked. Bruce nodded his head and began to ponder her response. Just then Alfred came into the room.

"Master Wayne, I hate to interrupt but there is a phone call for Ms. Lang, and it sounds urgent," Alfred said.

"How would anyone know to call me here?" Lana asked, confused.

"I had your apartment complex to forward all your calls here," Bruce answered. Lana nodded and then followed Alfred out of the room and towards the phone in the hallway. Bruce let out a sigh and sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table.

Lana walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," Lana said.

"Lana... it's Lois..." Lois responded with a weird tone.

"Lois..what's wrong?" Lana asked, sensing the strange tone.

"It's all over the news here.." Lois stated.

"What is?" Lana questioned.

"Superman..." Lois began. "He was...kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!?" Lana exclaimed. "H..How..by who?"

"He stopped the city from a takeover by these androids and then confronted Lex Luthor and someone called "The Joker"," Lois replied.

"Joker?" Lana responded upon hearing of him for the first time.

"Yeah, and apparently this Joker used something on him that rendered him unconscious," Lois explained. "They are holding him hostage, and if the city doesn't meet their demands they are going to kill him.."

"No.." Lana replied as she dropped the phone and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ms. Lang..what's wrong?" Alfred asked rushing over to her and picking the phone up, to find the line now dead. The commotion had also brought Bruce into the hall as well and he made his way over to them.

"Superman..he uh..." Lana began to respond. "They have him."

"Who has him?" Bruce asked.

"Lex Luthor..and someone named "The Joker"," Lana responded. Upon hearing the name Alfred looked at Bruce who had a certain anger in his eyes. "I have to do something..."

"No..I have to do something," Bruce said as he turned and began making his way towards his library. Lana ran after him and stopped him.

"Bruce..." Lana said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Bruce closed his eyes and nodded in recognition. Lana leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I promise.. he'll be OK," Bruce said as he turned and continued into the library to enter the secret entrance into the Batcave.

(***)

Lex looked over at Superman who lied still unconscious on a table. He smirked upon seeing him in such a helpless state. He saw him begin to stir a little and turned to Joker who was entering the room.

"He's stirring.." Lex stated.

"Oh?" Joker responded before walking over picking up one of Superman's arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some handcuffs coated with the same substance he used to take him down with. He placed the handcuffs on him and watched as Superman's face turned into a grimace. "Don't worry..he's not going anywhere."

"What is that?" Lex asked. "You have to tell me."

"In due time Lex," Joker answered. Lex grabbed him and spun him around and grabbed him by the coat.

"Tell me now!" Lex shouted at Joker.

"Careful Lex.." Joker warned. "You are no Superman and I took him down, did I not?"

"Is that a threat?" Lex asked. Joker merely grinned at him. Lex finally let him loose and stepped back. "I don't like games."

"Then stay out of arcades," Joker responded as he laughed at him and left the room. Lex turned back to Superman and saw him lying there, still unconscious but his body was writhing in pain still. He was amazed at how much affect this green substance had on him. He had to know what it was... he would know what it was if it was the last thing he did.

(***)

Batman turned walked towards his Batmobile to find Lana standing next to it.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"Take me with you," Lana responded.

"You can't be serious," Batman said as he walked up to stand in front of Lana.

"I have to be there.. I have to know that he is going to be OK," Lana stated.

"No, you have to trust me," Batman replied.

"I do trust you," Lana said.

"Then trust when I tell you that Superman will be OK," Batman responded. Lana lowered her head. Batman put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to him. "Remember what I said, your happiness is more important than my own."

"Bruce Wayne said that," Lana replied.

"Exactly," Batman stated, before leaning down and kissing Lana on the lips. Lana closed her eyes as she felt the lips she has kissed moments earlier now kissing her. They were the same. Lana opened her eyes and looked into Batman's as he pulled away. The eyes were different though... and that was what worried Lana. Bruce she trusted, but she worried that this person standing in front of her wasn't Bruce. "If you can trust Bruce..you can trust me."

Batman stepped past Lana and climbed into the Batmobile. Lana turned to watch the top close and the engine fire up. Within moments he had sped away from her, leaving her standing alone in the darkness of the cave. She thought about Batman's parting words. Maybe he was right. She did trust Bruce, and even if Batman was someone different..maybe he was just as trustworthy. Maybe she needed Bruce Wayne for their relationship to work.. but right now she knew that Superman needed Batman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Lana walked out of the library and back out into the hall. She saw Alfred going into the dining room.

"Alfred!" Lana called out. After a moment, Alfred appeared back in the hall.

"Yes, Ms. Lang?" Alfred responded.

"Can we talk? Lana asked.

"Of course," Alfred answered as he walked over to the door to the study and motioned for her to go in. Lana walked into the study and sat down on the couch. "What's on your mind?"

"Lots of things," Lana replied and Alfred nodded in understanding. "I'm just so worried about... Superman."

"Yes, well I'm sure a great many people are," Alfred responded. "But I trust Master Wayne, he never lets me down."

"Alfred is he always Bruce to you?" Lana asked. "Even when he is in the suit."

"Yes...yes he is," Alfred answered.

"How do you not...see him differently when he is Batman?" Lana questioned. "He seems different.."

"I've know Master Wayne since he was a child," Alfred explained. "I have witnessed all of the events in his life that made him the person he is."

"I see.." Lana responded.

"And part of the person that he is," Alfred continued. "Is the person who dons the persona of Batman."

Lana nodded as if things were starting to make a little more sense to her.

"If I may be so bold?" Alfred asked.

"Of course," Lana answered.

"Where you see two people... is really only one," Alfred stated. "Bruce Wayne is Batman in the truest sense of the phrase."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"Bruce Wayne can't fight the evil in Gotham... Batman can," Alfred elaborated. "But it wasn't Batman that chose to be Batman... it was Bruce who chose to be Batman."

Lana smiled as things began to become clearer for her.

"Bruce can survive without Batman... but Batman can't survive without Bruce," Alfred continued. "This is why when I see Batman, I see Bruce Wayne dressed up in a costume.. not a whole separate person."

Lana wrapped Alfred in a hug which took him off guard and he chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Alfred," Lana said. "You've made things so much clearer for me."

"I am glad I could help," Alfred replied. Suddenly Lana's face changed to one of sadness. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing..just..." Lana tried to explain. What was wrong was her mind then went to Clark. Not only was she seeing things clearly with Bruce and Batman...but now also with Clark and Superman. It all made sense to her now. The differences between the two though, were that Clark Kent put on two costumes, one a blue and red suit, and the other a pair of glasses. She could never see that they were just that..costumes... that the real Clark, the one she fell in love with was underneath them, and that when they were alone he took off the costumes for her. Lana felt a tear threatening to fall when she realized the other difference. She was in love with Clark..not Bruce. "Alfred... I have to go to Metropolis."

(***)

Governor Jacobs sat in his office surrounded by police officers, and anyone who mattered in Metropolis. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"We don't have a choice," Jacobs spoke to the room.

"One life..or the life of millions," the police chief spoke up. "We can't give in."

"How can we sacrifice Superman's life that way?" Jacobs asked. "Plus they say they have more of those androids and they'll just take over anyway."

"Superman stopped them, so can we," an army Lt. spoke up from the corner of the room.

"With all due respect Lieutenant, the army couldn't scratch Superman and you know it," Jacobs responded. "So we can't put them on the same level with him."

"Sir, the President is on the phone," a man said as he stuck his head in the door of the room. Jacobs nodded and swallowed hard before picking up the phone.

"Governor Jacobs speaking," Jacobs said.

"I've heard about your situation," The President stated. "We can't willingly give in to these..these..madmen."

"I know, sir, but how can we stop them with Superman dead?" Jacobs asked. Just then something came crashing through the window next to the Governor. It landed on the desk and everyone hit the floor, fearing the worst. After a moment, nothing happened and people began standing back up. Jacobs came back up from under the desk and picked the phone receiver that he had dropped back up. He looked on the desk to see some kind of device in the shape of a bat with a note attached.

"What is going on there?" the president's voice came over the phone. Jacobs unfolded the note and began to read.

"We just received a note from Batman, and he says not to give into the Joker and Luthor's demands, and that everything is under control," Jacobs answered.

(***)

Lana walked over to a Lamborghini and pointed to it.

"This one looks fast," Lana said.

"It is very fast," Alfred responded.

"Then I'll take it, I have to get there as soon as I can," Lana stated.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Lang?" Alfred asked.

"I have to, Alfred," Lana answered.

"I should really go with you," Alfred said.

"I have to do this alone, Alfred," Lana replied. "Plus, if something happened to you, Bruce couldn't survive."

"Very well, Ms. Lang," Alfred replied. "But please...be extremely careful and don't try to be a hero."

"I promise I won't," Lana said. "I just have to be there to know that Superman is going to be safe."

"I understand," Alfred replied as he handed Lana a key to the car. Lana took it and opened the car and climbed in. She was just about to shut the door. "Goodbye, Lana."

"Goodbye, Alfred," Lana responded with a smile upon hearing him call her Lana as she had requested he do upon their first meeting. She closed the door and started the engine. Alfred opened the garage door for her, and she sped off towards Metropolis.

(***)

Superman opened his eyes to find his vision blurry. He looked over at Lex sitting in the dark corner staring at him.

"How you feeling, champ?" Lex asked as he got up and walked over to stand next to him.

"Lex...you have... I'm.." Superman grimaced in pain. "I'm dying."

"I guess Jacobs better make up his mind pretty soon then, huh?" Lex responded smirking. He then turned and walked to sit back over in the corner. Superman turned to face the ceiling again and closed his eyes. He hoped it wouldn't be for the last time.

(***)

Batman drove the Batmobile down the streets of Metropolis, following the trails of broken androids. He figured it shouldn't be too hard to discover Luthor's hideout if he just found the one spot in the city were there were no androids or signs of their destruction. The people of the city had all but abandoned it. No doubt upon hearing about Luthor and Joker's plans to take over. On the way into the city he had met a bunch of cars heading out, so he had to take some back roads into the city. Batman stopped the car when he saw what he thought was one of the androids moving. He opened the top of the car and climbed out. He made his way over to the android that had a large hold punched in it's chest, but it was still trying to sit up.

"Sit down," Batman said as he kicked the mangled robot back down to the ground. It was still active, so Batman leaned over it. He examined the hole in it's chest for a second, before pulling out a small knife from his belt and reaching in and cutting one of the wires left undamaged. Once the line was cut the android immediately shut off. Batman put the knife back in his belt and examined the hole in the chest a little more thoroughly. He saw a small disc in the back of the robot and reached in and removed it. He held it up to examine it, just as he heard a low roar coming from behind him. He turned to see a Lamborghini that looked very much like the one he owned, pulling up beside of the Batmobile. Batman stood up and walked towards the car, and just as he suspected he saw the door raise up and Lana step out. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come..." Lana responded.

"This is a dangerous place to be right now," Batman stated.

"I know..but.." Lana started to reply.

"Had to come, I understand," Batman finished her sentence for her. "If you are going to be here, you are coming with me."

"What about the car?" Lana asked. Batman didn't respond and just climbed into the Batmobile and waited for her to get into it as well. Lana walked around and climbed in. Batman closed the top and then took the disc and inserted it into a drive on the control panel in the vehicle. "What's that?"

"I pulled it from one of the androids," Batman answered. "I'm hoping I can track down where it receives it's signal from."

"Oh...good plan," Lana replied. Batman punched some buttons on the panel and Lana turned to see him intently focusing on all of the things coming up on the screen. She was seeing it now for the first time.. Bruce Wayne wearing a costume..not Batman. She liked that, she really liked that.

"There," Batman said, pointing to the screen. Lana looked at the screen to see a map of a city with a red dot flashing on it. "That's where the signal comes from, that's where we'll find Superman."

"That's where the Luthorcorp building is located," Lana added.

"That's actually pretty ingenious," Batman responded. "To hide your hideout in the most obvious of places."

"Yeah, I suppose no one would think to look there," Lana stated. Batman nodded and then sped off down the street.

(***)

Batman pulled the Batmobile up to the building across from Luthorcorp. He left it running and opened the top.

"Take the Batmobile and drive it to a safe distance away," Batman said turning to Lana.

"Be careful," Lana responded.

"I'm always careful," Batman stated before getting out of the vehicle and crossing the street and disappearing into the alley beside of Luthorcorp.

"How do I drive this?" Lana asked to herself as she scooted over to the driver side of the car. She took the wheel and mashed the gas and the car sped off down the road.

Batman watched from the alley till she was a safe distance away. He then looked up to see an open window about five floors up on the building. He fired his grappling hook up into it and let it pull him up to the window. He looked around inside, inspecting the room, it appeared to be some sort of break room for the employees. He made his way inside quietly and then walked over to the door leading out into the hall. He looked to see that there seemed to be no one around. He took a few Batarangs and threw them into the lights knocking all the lights out in the hall. He then made his way down the hall and to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open, and once they did he stepped inside. He pushed the button to go to the top floor where the main offices would be. From there he knew there would be a way to beneath the structure, which was exactly where he wanted to go.

(***)

Joker sat in Lex' downstairs office, behind the desk. He had his feet propped up on it and was shuffling a deck of cars. Lex walked into the room and up to the desk.

"We still have received nothing from Jacobs," Lex informed.

"Give them time," Joker responded.

"We may not have much longer," Lex stated.

"Oh?" Joker asked.

"Superman is in bad shape," Lex answered.

"Maybe we should contact them and let them know that," Joker said.

"Maybe," Lex responded as if pondering.

"But really..what's the point?" Joker asked, as he stood up from behind the desk and put the deck of cards in his coat pocket. "Aren't we just going to kill him anyway once they give in to our demands?"

"Good point," Lex said smirking. Joker joined his smirk and pretty soon it was an out and out laugh. Suddenly a henchman came into the room.

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Joker, there have been some disturbances topside," the henchman said.

"What kind of disturbances?" Lex asked.

"A janitor just found all the lights knocked out in one of the hallways upstairs," the henchmen answered.

"Anything else?" Lex questioned.

"No, nothing else seemed to be out of place," the henchman responded.

"Send some guys up to look into it," Joker chimed in. Lex nodded in agreement and the henchmen left the room to get some guys to up and check it out.

(***)

Batman walked into Lex' main office and looked around. He didn't see anything at first that looked like it would open to lead down to below. He walked over to the desk and looked for a button or lever, but couldn't find anything. He then walked over to the bookshelves and began examining them. He didn't see anything there either. He was about to walk across the room when he felt something. The floor was jarring ever so lightly, so lightly in fact that the normal person probably wouldn't even notice. He also heard the faintest of noises coming from the direction of the windows behind the desk.

Batman inched his way over and examined the area in front of the windows. He didn't see anything that looked suspicious. He then turned to the windows as the noise got just a little louder. He examined the windows and the skyline outside of them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the view was off. There were too many lights on in the buildings surrounding the property. When he had came in, there were hardly any lights on as the city had pretty much been abandoned. The noise got louder and suddenly the windows opened right in the middle. Batman jumped behind the desk and watched as the glass windows opened to reveal a elevator behind them. He smirked at the ingenious of it. The windows weren't real, they were just a hologram. He saw the real windows behind the elevator.

The elevator opened and out stepped three men. They walked out into the room and Batman knew they were about to spot him. He saw both the elevator doors and the fake windows closing and leaped up unto the desk and threw two Batarangs into them to lodge them both open. The men immediately pulled out their guns and opened fire on Batman. Batman leaped off the desk and kicked one of the men square in the jaw. He then kicked the gun out of the other two's hands and punched one and elbowed the other in the face. The one he had kicked had recovered and grabbed him from behind. Batman spun around and backed him into one of the other men as he was standing. They both crunched into the wall and fell down unconscious. The other guy had gotten up and raced over and punched Batman and knocked him back across the desk. He charged Batman again and this time Batman dipped his shoulder and dumped him over his shoulder and crashing through the desk. He saw that the man was out and rushed into the elevator and pulled the Batarang out and waited as the doors closed and the elevator automatically went down.

(***)

Lana sat in the Batmobile about a block away from Luthorcorp. She was trying to find the button to close the top. She couldn't remember which one it was, and was afraid to push just any button. She looked and finally saw one that said "top" on it. She tentatively pressed it and sure enough the top started to close. Just as it had gotten almost all the way closed a hand reach in and stopped it. A very large hand. Lana let out a little squeal of surprise and watched as the hand pulled the top clean off of the vehicle. Lana looked up to a see a huge man wearing a black mask with tubes going into his neck. Lana screamed as he growled before reaching in and pulling her out of the car and slinging her over his shoulder. He began walking off towards the Luthorcorp building.

(***)

"Stop worrying so much," Joker said as he looked over at Lex as he sat behind his desk wringing his hands together.

"I can't help it.." Lex replied. "Usually this is about the point where my plans get foiled."

"Yes, but by who?" Joker asked.

"Superman," Lex answered.

"Exactly," Joker responded. "Since we don't have to worry about him... everything is fine."

"I hope.." Lex was interrupted as there was an explosion and the doors to the office blew open. Joker and Lex covered their faces as debris flew. When the dust cleared they looked up to see Batman standing in the doorway.

"Oops..I guess we forgot about him," Joker stated, looking over at Lex.

"You forgot, you mean," Lex replied. "He's your enemy not mine."

"I'm an enemy to all who would do evil," Batman chimed in before approaching them. Lex pushed a button and within seconds two androids came up behind Batman. Batman turned to see them just in time. One of them swung at him and Batman ducked and it punched the one next to it and knocked it backwards. Batman kicked the other one in the back, but it didn't affect it. The android lunged at Batman, who leaped over it and kicked it in the back of the head, but again it didn't affect it. Batman landed to the ground just as the other one reached out and grabbed him from behind. It began to squeeze as it held him. The other one walked over and lined up a punch. Batman moved his hands to his belt and pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it to the floor. It exploded and smoke filled the room.

Batman moved his head over and watched in the smoke as a fist came flying past his fast and connected with the neck of the android behind him, which upon impact loosened it's grip on Batman. Batman quickly set two explosives on the legs of each of the androids and the rolled away from them towards the desk where Joker and Lex watched on. The devices exploded and Batman covered his body with his cape as Lex and Joker ducked behind the desk. Batman lowered his cape and looked to see the two indestructible androids standing over him. One of them kicked him and he went flying into the nearby wall. The other android went and picked Batman up and carried him over to the desk and slammed him down on it, knocking the wind out of him. Batman finally reached into his belt and pulled out a little remote. He pressed the button and watched as the androids shut off.

"What the?" Lex asked upon seeing that. Batman had copied the signal once he discovered where it was coming from and had downloaded it into the device in his hand, pretty much making it a duplicate remote control for the androids. Batman got off the desk. Joker wasted no time in pulling out his gun and firing it at Batman's back. The bullets had no effect though. Lex just shook his head and looked over at him. "Why must you always resort to gunfire, especially when you know it won't work?"

"It's one of his many quirks," Batman chimed in, before turning and punching Lex and knocking him out of the seat. Joker started to turn and run out of the room, but Batman threw a rope that tangled Joker's feet up and caused him to fall to the ground. Batman walked over to Joker and kicked him over on his back.

"You freak.. why couldn't you stay in Gotham?" Joker asked.

"Funny...I thought that was my line," Batman responded. Lex crawled over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out two gas masks. He put one on and then pressed a button under the desk. He got to his feet and tacked Batman from behind, while dropping the other gas mask next to Joker, who immediately slipped it on. Batman flung Lex off of him, just as gas filled the room. Batman didn't have to time to react before he was knocked out cold.

(***)

Joker and Lex both had big grins on their faces at the sight in front of them. Of course Joker would have the grin regardless of what he was looking at, but still the sight in front of him was definitely more pleasing than most. The sight of Superman lying on one table unconscious and Batman lying on one next to him, in the same state.

"You know.." Lex began. "This gives us even more leverage."

"Yes it does," Joker responded. "Maybe we should inform the Governor of our new capture?"

"Maybe we should," Lex turned to walk out of the room, but just then the door flew open and this huge masked man walked in carrying Lana over his shoulder. "What the...?"

"Relax," Joker said. "He's with me."

"With you?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, I bring more to this partnership than just my sense of humor you know," Joker replied.

"Who is he?" Lex asked as he saw Lana give him a death stare.

"His name is Bane," Joker answered. "Picked him up in Gotham, thought he could be useful."

"Well, he seems to have picked up a play thing," Lex remarked as he walked over to Lana who reached out to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"I had Bane out patrolling the surrounding area," Joker stated. "If he captured her, he must have had a reason."

"He doesn't talk?" Lex asked.

"No," Joker answered. "This one is all brawn and no brains."

"I see," Lex said. "You can put her down now."

Bane set Lana down in front of him, but kept a grip on her. She grimaced as he squeezed tight.

"You can let go of her too," Lex informed him. "She won't be any trouble."

"Are you sure about that?" Joker asked.

"Trust me," Lex answered.

"I trust no one," Joker responded before motioning for Bane to let her go. Lana rubbed her arms that had hand prints on them from where he was holding her so hard.

"Lex..how could you?" Lana asked.

"Oh.. it's a long story," Lex responded. "And I don't think you want me to go into it."

"No, please spare us," Joker added, prompting a look from Lex. Lana glanced at Superman to see he was barely breathing. She saw the green tint of the handcuffs and knew she had to do something. Lana acted quickly as she kicked Lex between the legs and dropped him to the ground. She spin kicked Joker into Bane, and then raced over to Superman. She struggled with the handcuffs, but they wouldn't budge. She turned to see Bane approaching her. She thought quickly and had an idea. She saw Bane start to strike down at her and so she turned Superman over to where his handcuffs were on the table, and then ducked out of the way. Bane struck down on the handcuffs and chain destroying them and a chunk of the metal table beneath it as well.

Lana ran around to the other side of the table but then realized she was sandwiched between the wall and the table. Bane scooted the table to press against her and hold her there. He then pulled back and prepared to punch her. Lana closed her eyes as she saw his gigantic fist coming at her face. She waited for the death blow that never came though. She opened her eyes to see a hand reaching up and around Bane's wrist holding it in place just a few inches from her face. She looked down to see Superman looking up at Bane with a rage in his eyes. He threw Bane back across the room into Joker and Lex knocking all three through the wall and out into Lex' office that was on the other side.

"Clark.." Lana whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and returned her hug. He broke free after a moment and sat up. He was still feeling a little woozy from the green K. He had used about all the strength he had gained back to do what he had just done. He got off of the table and scooted it away from Lana, and then almost collapsed to the ground. Lana raced over to help him stand. "We have to get you out of here."

"We have to get him..." Superman said, pointing to Batman. Lana nodded and then walked over to Batman and began to shake him trying to get him to wake up. He was unresponsive. Just then Bane came back through the opening in the wall and charged Superman and they both went crashing through the opposite wall and out into the sewers underneath the streets of Metropolis. Lana covered her mouth in horror. She knew Superman was still weak and wasn't sure if he could withstand a fight with Bane. She turned her attention to Batman and began to frantically shake him. He still didn't respond.

"Please.. Bruce..please," Lana pleaded. She turned and ran over to the opening Bane and Superman had created and saw Bane picking Superman up and punching him up and through the blacktop above them. Bane wasted no time in leaping up and out of the hole after him. Lana shook her head "no" and then ran back to Batman. She shook him again and this time to her delight he began to stir.

Batman blinked his eyes a few times to see a very distraught looking Lana leaning over him. He felt a little dizzy, but it seemed to be fading.

"Please..you have to help him," Lana pleaded.

"Who?" Batman asked.

"Superman... a big thing...named Bane has him," Lana stated.

"Bane?" Batman responded. "He had heard of him, but had yet to run into him."

"They are fighting up on the street there," Lana pointed. Batman got up off of the table.

"Where are Joker and Luthor?" Batman asked.

"I don't know.." Lana responded as she took Batman by the arm and pulled him towards the opening in the wall and out into the sewer. Batman was torn between going up and helping Superman and staying down and finding Joker and Luthor. However when he turned to look into the worried eyes of the woman holding his arm, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed her and picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"I can't leave you down here," Batman responded, before pulling out his grappling gun, which he was happy hadn't been removed. He fired it out of the opening and up onto the street, it caught on something and it began to pull both Lana and Batman up. As soon as they came out of the opening, both of their eyes went wide with terror when they saw that it was Bane who had caught the hook. He began to swing them around and around and around, before releasing them. Batman held on to Lana as tight as he could as they went flying down the street, on a collision course with a building. Before they could hit though a red and blue streak appeared behind them and caught them both.

"You two OK?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Lana answered. Superman flew down to the ground and set them down. He slumped over a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Batman asked.

"Kryptonite," Superman answered. "I still haven't completely recovered."

"I wish you a speedy recovery, because here he comes," Batman stated. He then ran over to confront Bane to give Superman a little recovery time. He threw a kick that connected with Bane's face. It only seemed to make him mad. Bane grabbed Batman and threw him into a parked car, denting the side of it. Batman slowly got to his feet just as Bane picked up another car and threw it in his direction. Batman rolled clear as the crunch of metal rang out behind him. Bane charged Batman who sidestepped him and kicked him in the back as he went by. Bane crashed into a street light. Batman hit him with a series of kicks in the back of his legs, which knocked him off balance. Batman then kicked him in the back of the head which sent Bane's face into the pole, denting it. Bane quickly turned and swatted behind him, the back of his hand connecting with Batman's chin and sending him flying across the street.

"How do you feel now?" Lana asked to Superman. She knew Batman couldn't take too many more shots like that.

"I'd say 90%" Superman responded.

"That should be enough to take him down," Lana stated.

"You think so?" Superman questioned.

"I know so," Lana answered, before giving him a supportive smile. That was all Superman needed to hear as he quickly sprang into action. He blocked Bane's path to the fallen Batman.

"I think it's time me and you got a little better acquainted," Superman said. Bane threw a punch at Superman that only managed to turn his head a little. Superman grinned at him, before leveling him with a punch of his own that sent Bane flying into a nearby building. He went crashing through it and landed on the other side. He turned to help Batman to his feet.

"Thanks," Batman said.

"You OK?" Superman asked noticing that Batman's lip was busted.

"I've been better," Batman replied.

"That was pretty amazing how you held your own with this guy," Superman commented.

"I've fought tougher," Batman responded. Superman smiled a little when he realized he was referring to him. Then there was a loud crash as Bane came from the wreckage of the building and came charging at both Superman and Batman. "Hold him."

"As you wish," Superman responded as he supersped behind Bane and grabbed his arms. Bane struggled but couldn't budge Superman's grip. Batman walked to behind Bane as well. He examined the tubes coming from his neck for a moment, before reaching up and pulling them out of his neck. Suddenly Bane began to lose his muscle mass and he shrunk into an smaller than average sized guy. "Huh...didn't see that coming."

"I had a hunch," Batman stated. Superman let the smaller Bane fall to the ground and turned to Batman.

"Where are Luthor and Joker?" Superman asked.

"I'm not sure," Batman answered.

"Oh well.. they'll turn up sooner or later," Superman responded. Both of them were a little disappointed that they had gotten away.

"You two make a great team," Lana said as she walked over to stand between the two superheroes. Superman smiled and turned to Batman to see him almost grin as well.

"I suppose we should turn this one in and let the city know it's safe once again," Superman said.

"You should," Batman replied. "It's your city, I have to head home."

"Fair enough," Superman responded, and he then held out his hand for Batman to shake. "Thanks."

"Not necessary," Batman replied. He looked down at Superman's hand and them over at Lana who urged him to take it. He then shook Superman's hand, before he turned walked down the street as if searching for his Batmobile.

"You should follow him," Superman said to Lana. "He's your ride, no?"

"No I drove myself," Lana replied.

"Oh," Superman responded.

"And..I've been thinking.." Lana began. "Maybe I.."

"Lana, before you say anything else," Superman said, suspecting what she was about to say. "Make sure you are looking out for what's best for you... you've worked hard to get to where you are, and I don't want you having any regrets."

"Clark..." Lana said. She thought for a moment. She knew she loved the man standing in front of her. However she was making a new life for herself in Gotham. One she didn't want to leave. She knew it was now or never, she had to choose.

"If you have to think.." Superman said. "Then that should give you your answer."

"But.." Lana lowered her head.

"Go home, Lana," Superman said. "Take care of yourself, and forget me."

"I already told you, I can't," Lana responded.

"Try harder," Superman stated before picking Bane up and flying off, before Lana could say anything else.

"I love you.." Lana whispered under her breath. She turned to see that Batman had found his Batmobile and was examining the damage that Bane had inflicted. Her heart was telling her to run in the direction that Superman had flown..but her mind was telling her to go the other way. She stood for a moment, before finally turning and walking in the opposite direction, the one her mind was pointing her too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Lana woke up and turned to look at the clock which read ten AM. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Last night had definitely been a late night. She hadn't gotten in bed until about three in the morning. She sat up in bed and turned to put her feet on the ground. She almost thought about lying back down once she felt the comfortableness of the bed leaving. Lana stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful day. Unfortunately she couldn't truly appreciate it. She now wished she was waking up and seeing the day from another place.

"Ms. Lang?" Alfred called through the door as he knocked on it. "I thought I heard you stirring are you awake?"

"Yes, Alfred, I'm up," Lana replied as she grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her.

"Master Wayne was late getting up as well so breakfast is now being served if you are hungry," Alfred stated.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be down in a minute," Lana responded. She then walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower.

(***)

Clark stood on the porch steps of the house that held many memories for him. He always got so nostalgic when he visited. He sometimes during his visit would just walk the property and let all the memories from the various locations flood his mind. He smiled at the site and then towards the door and walked the next two steps up to the porch and over to the door. He knocked on it a couple times and waited.

"Coming," a very familiar voice called out. After a moment the door opened and Clark grinned upon seeing who was greeting him. "Clark!

"Hey, Mom," Clark said as Martha swung the door open and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"This is unexpected," Martha said as she pulled back to look at her son.

"Yeah, I hope it's OK, me just dropping in like this," Clark replied.

"Are you kidding... of course it's OK!" Martha responded excitedly. She then ushered her son into the house. Clark smiled upon looking around. It had been almost a year since he had gotten to visit, but the place was the same as always. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just needed to get out of Metropolis for a bit and clear my head," Clark responded as he walked into the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Martha asked. "I was just about to fix some lunch."

"No not really," Clark answered.

"OK.. now I know something must be wrong," Martha said.

"No...well...kinda," Clark replied as he sat on the couch. Martha sat down next to him and waited for him to continue. "Mom..Lana and I...we...broke up."

"What?" Martha reacted. "Clark..sweetheart...I'm so sorry."

"She moved.."Clark continued.

"Moved?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, to Gotham City," Clark elaborated.

"What happened... you two...I thought you were inseparable," Martha commented.

"Superman happened," Clark responded.

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned.

"Just that... Lana was confused over who was the real me... and I guess..."Clark paused. "I guess I was kinda confused as well."

"Oh, Honey," Martha began. "This..the person sitting here on the couch, this is the real you."

"I know that now," Clark replied. "After the fact."

"I'm so sorry," Martha said.

"It's OK," Clark stated. "She's met someone great and has moved on."

"Oh.." Martha responded.

"I miss her so much, Mom," Clark said as he turned to look at his mother with a tear in his eye. Martha pulled him into hug and held him there, much like she used to do when Clark would come to her as a boy with his frustrations of not being able to be normal. She truly hoped that Lana hadn't moved on and would return, cause if she knew anything.. it was that her son loved Lana from the moment he saw, and would love her for the rest of his life. She only hoped that love wouldn't be in vain.

(***)

Bruce looked across the dining table at Lana who sat picking at her food. He frowned a bit and then looked down at his plate for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. He nodded his head after a moment and took a big breath. He knew what he had to do.

"Lana.." Bruce spoke up. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh..what is it?" Lana asked.

"You want to go for a walk?" Bruce asked in return.

"Sure," Lana answered as she stood up from the table and walked out of the room with Bruce. She watched as he looked straight ahead as they walked. She waited patiently for him to begin speaking, but so far he hadn't said a word and they were now out on the grounds. "What..did..."

"I know what you were thinking at the table.." Bruce finally spoke up. "It was probably the same thing you have been thinking since we left Metropolis.. or well probably before we left."

"Which is?" Lana questioned.

"That you wish you were in Metropolis," Bruce answered.

"No..Bruce..." Lana began to respond. Bruce stopped and turned to look at her. He smiled a bit sadly for a moment.

"Lana...please...be honest with me," Bruce stated. Lana hung her head. "Don't...don't be sorry for what you are thinking."

"I can't help it.." Lana responded looking up at him.

"I know you can't.. that's why you shouldn't be sorry," Bruce said. "We can't always decide things for our heart..it's usually the other way around."

"You have been great...more than great..." Lana began.

"Lana, I haven't met anyone like you in my entire life," Bruce stated. "You are probably the most wonderful girl who will have ever been a part of my life."

"Bruce..." Lana responded.

"But..it's time for us to part ways," Bruce finished his thought. Lana started to respond, but realized she could only agree. "You're heart it isn't here with you now."

"I'm sorry.." Lana said.

"I told you...don't be," Bruce responded.

"I love him... despite myself I still love him," Lana confessed.

"I know.. hence the reason for this conversation," Bruce responded smiling at her.

"I wanted to try.." Lana said. "I really wanted to."

"We did try," Bruce replied. "But it's just not meant to be."

"How can I just leave though?" Lana asked.

"You have to," Bruce answered. "Cause if you are late for work at your new workplace how is that going to make my decision making skills look?"

"What?" Lana asked, confused.

"Lana.. I am transferring you over to the newly opening "Wayne Fashion" office in Metropolis," Bruce revealed.

"What?" Lana asked, this time a little excited.

"You do want the job don't you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes!" Lana responded smiling.

"Then it's yours," Bruce stated. "You start Monday."

"I should pack and..." Lana began.

"I think Alfred is packing for you now," Bruce responded.

"Bruce..really...thank you," Lana said as she embraced him. They held one another for several moments, with Lana resting her head on his chest and he resting his on the top of her head.

"Above all I always strive to do what's right," Bruce said. "And you in Metropolis..with Clark...that's right."

"Thank you," Lana replied as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Well, let's get in there and finish our breakfast, what do you say?" Bruce asked.

"I say, that sounds wonderful," Lana replied. Bruce held out his arm and Lana interlocked hers with his and they walked back into the house.

(***)

Lana knocked on the door of Clark's apartment, but got no response. She frowned a little and knocked again. The door to the room across the hall opened.

"Lana... hey..when did you get back in town?" a woman about Lana's age asked.

"Just today," Lana responded.

"It's nice to see you again," the woman said.

"You too, Rebecca," Lana replied smiling at her former neighbor.

"Are you looking for Clark?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah.." Lana answered.

"I spoke to him this morning and he said he was headed for Smallville to visit his mom," Rebecca said.

"Oh..." Lana responded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rebecca replied as she walked out of her room and down the hall. Lana stood there a moment at the door contemplating. She knew what she had to do... it had been awhile but she was going back to Smallville.

(***)

Clark walked up to the Loft and watched the sun as it was nearly setting. He smiled at the thoughts of all of the sunsets he had watched as a teen. His smile turned a little sad as he thought of sharing many of those with Lana. Clark turned and walked over to his radio and flipped it on. He really didn't care what was playing, he just wanted a little noise to distract him. He walked over to the couch and sat down as the music from the song on the radio faded away into the silence between it and the next song. The opening to "Time After Time" by Eva Cassidy began to play. Clark sat for a moment as it played through the first verse, then it began to sadden him as it brought back thoughts he was trying to forget. Clark got up and walked over to the radio. He was just about to click it off when he heard someone on the stairs.

"Don't...it's a beautiful song," Lana said softly as she stood at the top of the loft stairs.

"Lana..." Clark responded with surprise in his voice.

"I couldn't forget about you.." Lana stated. "No matter how hard I tried."

Clark nodded and walked over to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed they way both had wanted to kiss for several days. Clark finally pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm glad you couldn't forget me..." Clark confessed. "Cause I knew I could never forget you."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lana said.

"For what?" Clark asked as he reached down and took her hands in his.

"For leaving..for giving up on us," Lana answered.

"Oh, Lana..." Clark responded. "Don't be sorry... I understand."

"I just..." Lana began to explain. "You understand?"

"I understand," Clark repeated. "And I want you to know... that I now know who I am."

"I know too," Lana stated. "You're the man that I love, no matter what disguise you have to put on to the public."

"I love you too," Clark said. Lana thought a moment, she hadn't said she loved him since...oh. Lana smiled in response. She then pulled his head down and kissed him again. They kissed as the music played softly in the back ground and the sun set just as softly over the horizon.

(***)

Batman stood on the roof of a building in Gotham. He looked out over the city, but pausing when his eyes hit a certain building. Her building... albeit briefly. He took his eyes away from it and looked in the direction she had left in. A device beeped on his belt and Batman took it off and held it up in front of him.

"Sir..you are out unusually late," Alfred's voice came through the device.

"I'm OK," Batman responded.

"That's good to hear..." Alfred stated. "Can I expect you soon?"

"Soon," Batman responded as he put the device back on his belt and looked out over the city one more time, and just like before his eyes caught and held on the same spot for a few seconds longer. He finally diverted his eyes and leaped off the building and into the darkness of an alley below.

The End.


End file.
